Love Always Find A Way
by Bibi971Gwada
Summary: True love is finally here, but what will happened when the past ruins what was meant to be. Begin with Rate T- M. First timer. Not really good with summaries or grammar.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** New at this. Also I do not own MGLN. I just like to use the characters for my story.

* * *

><p><strong>Love always find a way<strong>

**by Bibi971Gwada**

**Chapter 1**

Vivio POV

"Vivio it's time to wake up." A voice was calling me from behind the closed door of my bedroom.

"…mmhm just 5 more minutes…" I mumble loud enough for the person to hear.

"You said that 5 minutes ago. You're going to be late on your first day of school."

The door slammed open and an angry woman stump towards the window of my room and open the curtains wide to let the sun shine in. the ray of the sun came right toward my face and abruptly woke me up from my peaceful snoozing. I tried to cover my head with my bed sheet but as soon as it was done I felt it being tug away from me.

"Now stop being lazy and get ready already or you will walk to school and you definitely be late for school." Said the woman angrily "I'll go and prepare breakfast I expect you to be downstairs when it's ready."

"Yes mom." I said as I heard her footstep drifting away from me. I sat up, eyes still shut, got out of bed and walk by memory towards the closet. Unfortunately for me, having a messy room like mine didn't help at all, and so I find myself laying on the floor cursing the books that I just trip on.

A few minutes past and I were ready. I headed downstairs towards the kitchen where a simple breakfast meal was waiting for me. "Good morning mom." I said as I sat down at the kitchen table and started eating.

"Good morning my little bunny."

"Mooooom….."

"What?"

"I'm fifteen years old now. You can stop with those pet names, it's embarrassing."

"No matter how old you are you always be my little girl."

"This is why I don't want to have you dropping me to school. You only end up embarrassing me."

"It's not like I get out of the car and give you a kiss you goodbye. I stop doing that a few years ago."

My mom was one of the best police officer in Mild-Childa. Nanoha Takamachi AKA 'The White Devil' was well known and it was suppose to be an honor, as some say, to even carry her last name, let it alone be her daughter. Not for me. Oh don't get me wrong, I love my mother to death but, well let just say, once you get to taste her cooking and spend personal time with her, you'll understand. Although I must say her breakfast meal are eatable and, thanks to grandma and grandpa who own a café, she an excellent baker.

After finishing my breakfast t went back in my room to pick up my schoolbag and head back downstairs towards the front door, where mom was waiting for me.

"Ready?"

"Yes" I told her as I put my shoes on and followed her out of the house. We got in the car and mom drove me to my new high school. As soon as I got out of the car and say bye to mom, I heard my name being called. I turned around and saw Caro and Lutecia my two best friends.

"Hey you guys."

"First day in are school, I'm so excited." Caro said all jumpy.

"Well I'm not, I'm so tired." Vivio said and yarn just to prove her point.

"Playing video games all night again huh?"

"No, I was playing Lyrical Girl online on my PC."

"But of course if it's not one it's the other."

"Hey what that supposes to mean."

The girls started giggling and making jokes on me. I was to preoccupy by them that I wasn't watching where I was going and suddenly bump into someone. Next thing I know I was on top of that said person, lying on the floor.

"Owe…s-sor…" I look into her eyes and heterochromic eyes met with heterochromic eyes. "…ry…" I was so caught in those beautiful multi-color eyes that I couldn't move. The warmth that came from beneath me didn't help either. It wasn't until two other girls came to us calling the name of what I guess was the name of the girl I was on top off, that I snap back to reality.

"Einhart-chan are you alright?" said one of the girls.

I got up in a flash, blushing fiercely and extend my hand to help out the one they called Einhart. "I'm so sorry. I…"

She took my hand as I help her up. "It's ok, I wasn't looking were I was going." _That's my line._

"I'm the one at fault. Are you sure you alright?"

"Yes, thanks. What about you?" at that moment the bell rang and students started rushing in the building.

"Oh, I'm fine. We have to get moving or we'll be late for class… By the way, I'm Vivio Takamachi. Nice to meet you umm…."

"Einhart. Einhart Stratos. It's a pleasure."

After a quick introduction of the other girls and my friends, all six of us went in the building and strait to our class. Awkwardly we were all heading for the same classroom and so we decided, once inside the room, to sit next to one another. I instinctively sat next to Einhart. There was something about her that captivated me with her silver-green long hair and her blue and purple eyes, but what? She turned head towards me and was about to say something when our teacher entered the classroom. Once again I was captivated to see yet another beauty. _'First Einhart-san, now my homeroom teacher. Just how many gorgeous, breath taking girls is there in this school?'_ My homeroom teacher had long golden hair that drop all the way to her the end off her butt and was attach at the end with a black ribbon. Her burgundy eyes were so captivating that all the students in the class had eyes fixed on her. Some of them, manly the boys had they mouth open.

"Welcome everyone to Mild-Chida High school. I'm Fate T. Harlaown and I will be your homeroom teacher as well as most of you math teacher. I will now callout your name for attendance. Also, when I do so please stand up and present yourself to the class." She started calling alphabetically everyone and let the student called present itself to the class. While doing so, one of Einhart friends, I think her name was Lio, choose that moment to make a comment for or group to hear.

"Hey, Einhart-chan you didn't tell me that your aunt would be _our_ teacher."

"I didn't know eiher, Lio-chan. Auntie Fate didn't tell me she was. I bet they just change her classroom this morning."

"That's your aunt?" I couldn't help but interrupt they conversation even though it was rude of me.

Einhart look at me and smiled. "Yes she is. I currently leave with her."

"Really?" It was Caro turn to bluntly jump in the conversation, shock as much as I was.

"Yes really." Einhart responded not minding at all.

"Sorry girls for interrupting your chit-chat, but I would like to teach my class and for you to pay intention to what I have to say." Fate caught us. Apparently having her niece in her class won't give privileges to the last said.

* * *

><p>My morning classes went pretty well and I went to the cafeteria for lunch and meet my friends there since our two last morning classes weren't together. On my way over there, I made a quick stop at my new locker, to drop my heavy schoolbooks. That's when I saw Fate and Einhart talking with each other. When she saw me in the corner of her eyes, she look at me, waved then finish her talking to her aunt before separating and walking my way.<p>

"Hey how was your classes so far?" she asks once she was near me.

"O-okay." I shyly said not wanting to add anything else to that comment.

"Were you heading toward the cafeteria?"

"Yes, want to go together?" '_Wait wasn't I shy just a second ago. How can I be so bold all of a sudden?'_

"Sure…but I have to meet up with Carona-chan and Lio-chan."

'_So that the other girl's name. I kind of forgot.'_ "Oh me too… I mean I have to meet with my friends Caro-chan and Lutecia-chan."

"Well, if you like, we could all eat lunch together?"

"That sound like a good plan to me." Instead of turn around to head for the cafeteria, I found myself staring and paralyzed by her beauty.

"Well…umm… Takamachi-san, shall we go?"

I came back to my reverie. "Oh…yes, sorry." I finally turned around and head for the cafeteria, Einhart by my side. "Hey…you know…you can call me Vivio if you want."

She smiled once again at me. "Don't mind if I do Vivio-san." I felt my heart skip a beat when she said my name. _'What is going on with me today.'_ "But in that case I would like you to call me Einhart as well."

"Sure thing, Einhart-san."

We went in the cafeteria and met up with our friends. We then took a tray of food and sat down at a table big enough for all six of us and started eating our lunch meal.

"So how's first day of being a high scholar is so far." Ask Carona.

"Awful. I got lost twice. Never thought this school would be big enough for me to actually get lost in." said Lio angrily.

"That's normal when it comes to you. I would be more surprise if you didn't get lost at least once." Said Einhart with a big smirk on her face.

"Hey…you meanie."

"Don't worry, she told me that she got help right away from an upperclassman. Right Lio-chan." Added Carona

"Yeah, Teana Lanster, I believe her name was."

"Lanster-san. The Lanster, champion of the Jr. Gold Cup Crowns Championship?" I said all excited. This school is full of wonders.

"Yeah, you know her?" ask Lio.

"I'm a fan of hers. I like archery so I follow up the National games and seen her. But I had no idea she would attend this school."

"You like achery? Me too, I was planning on joining the archery club." Einhart said.

"Really, cool. I also wanted to join the school archery club this year."

"Great now I have to worry about joining a club. I completely forgot about that." Said Lutecia.

"We could both go to the bakery club. You like it last year." Said Caro.

"I'm planning on joining the art club." Said Carona.

"Me, I'll join the strike art club. I heard Subaru Nikajima is the founder of this club. She is last year national martial art champion. I'm such a fan of hers."

"Seem like everyone except Lutecia-chan know which club they want to join. Pretty easy when you already know what you want to do." Said Caro.

"Yeah, but we still have to be admitted. But I'm pretty sure we will all make it." I said. Everyone agreed with me.

The bell rang signaling to us that it was the end of lunch break. "It's already time to go back to class. Wow time sure flies." Lio said stunned.

We finished whatever was left of our lunch and went back to class. Luckily Einhart and I had math class together with none other than her Einhart aunt, Ms. Harlaown. I was so happy when a sat next to her in the class. I don't know why but I felt overwhelmed every time I was near her. Even though I wasn't good at math, I somehow was able to understand everything my teacher explains. The ways Ms. Harlaown explain the fraction just seem to click in my understanding of this. I remember my last year math class was so boring I dedicated it as nap time. But now it became so interesting thanks to her.

* * *

><p>School was finally over for today and it was time to go home. Club activities wouldn't start until next week and we could only apply to a club tomorrow. Since my friends were living on the opposite direction to where I live, we said our goodbyes at the front gate of the school and went our separate ways. While I was walking, I notice a silver-green haired girl at the bus stop I was heading to. I first hesitated but then called her name.<p>

"Hey, Einhart-san." She turned her head to look at me and smiled. My heart once again skips a beat. I just love her smile, it's a fact.

"Hey, Vivio-san, heading home?"

"Yes, this is my bus stop also." As a cue the bus came and we hop into it. We sat next to each other. Something suddenly came to mind and I just had to ask. "How come you're not going home with your aunt? Didn't you say you lived with her?" it might have not been my place to ask but I just had to ask.

"Auntie Fate usually tutors after school and since I don't have any club activities yet, I rather go home instead of waiting for her."

"Oh I see…sorry for asking."

"It's no big deal."

We continued talking about school, archery and other minor things until my stop came to view. "Ah, this is my stop. It was nice talking to you. See you tomorrow."

"This…is also my stop." We look at each other stunned to see that we were probably neighbors.

We got off the bus and surprisingly took the same path. After a few minutes, I look at her. "Where do you live?" Just how bold can I get? I mentally kick myself for that. "I'm sorry I…"

"It's okay. I can see you're very direct. I live three blocks from here."

"I live just two blocks from here. My house is the one right at the end of that block near that 'stop' sign." I pointed out to her what I was referring. "How come I never saw you in the neighborhood before?"

"My aunt and I just moved to this neighborhood almost a week ago."

"Oh, so _you _are the new folks that moved in this vacant house. That's great thou, now I'm not the only teenage kid here and also I now have a friend that lives near me."

"Friends?...That sound great. So we are friends than?"

"Yes, we are. Here's my stop. I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Yeah it's been fun talking to you, bye." She waved at me and continued walking.

I watched her walk a few steps before calling her once more. "Hey Einhart-san." She turns towards me. "Would you like to…to go to…school together tomorrow?" She looked surprised, which made me nervous. She then smiled.

"I would like that but I usually go with my aunt."

"Oh well…its okay, I usually go with my mom anyway."

"If…if you like we can give you a ride my aunt and I? We are going to the same school after all."

"That would be great."

"Alright than, we will pick you up tomorrow morning at 7:30. It's that fine with you?"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow than."

"See you." And we once again parted to go home. I was so happy, that I started humbling one of my favorite songs while unlocking the door of my house. Wait till mom hears this.

* * *

><p>That's all for chapter 1.<p>

Hope you like it. Please review and give your opinion.

This is Gwada Style.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey everyone. thanks to those that the first chapter. Since it's memorial day today and I didn't have to go to work, I was able to work on chapter 2.

Also I'm looking for a Beta Reader. If any one is willing to be my Beta Reader please send me a message. Thank you enjoy ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Love always find a way<strong>

**by Bibi971Gwada**

**Chapter 2**

Einhart POV

It was past 6 and I was finishing cooking dinner when I heard the front door open.

"I'm home" said a familiar voice.

"Welcome home, aunt Fate, how was your tutoring?" I ask while she walks towards the kitchen.

"Not so bad. They understood things quicker than I though."

"That's good to know. You just in time for dinner too."

"Good cause I'm _starviiiiiiiiing_."

I chuckled at that remark. Aunt Fate always had a big appetite. It is to ask were does all the food she stuff in her slender athletic body goes? But then again mother was pretty much the same. "Like always…" I respond back to her.

"Hey, it's not my fault if teaching sucks so much energy out of me."

"_Yeah riiiight, _blame it on that…Anyway would you mind setting the tables, please."

She did as I ask and I brought the food to the table and we start filing our plates. After a few minutes of eating silently I started a conversation with my aunt.

"By the way, do you remember Takamachi Vivio, one of your student and my classmate?" I ask hoping she did.

She look at me with a questioning look than though about it for a second. "Yeah, I think I do remember her. The girl that has beautiful heterochromic eyes just like you do, right?" I nodded "What about her?"

"Well, I found out today that she live just a block away from us."

"Really? That's great. Now you won't complain about being the only high school student living in this neighborhood." She said while refilling her plate.

"Yeaah…uhm…I kinda also offered her to give her a ride to school with us tomorrow morning."

"What?" Fate stop eating and look into my eyes. She looked mad at first but then sight and relax. "I'd like you to consult me _before_ you make any promises to someone in which I would be involved."

I gave her my best puppy look face. "I'm sorry aunty; I wasn't really thinking when I made that offer to her."

She sight again and smiled. I always had my way when I use my puppy look expression on her. "Fine…I'm glad that you could make a new friend on your first day of school. By the way… where is Arf? She usually comes to greet her mommy."

"You only realized her absent now? What kind of mother are you?" I said teasingly.

Fate blush slightly. "I was hungry. You know how I am."

I giggle before answering her. "She taking a nap I gave her, her meal earlier since she wouldn't let me prepare dinner peacefully. She should be upstairs."

"Aawwww… I like when she greets me every time I come in the house."

"Well I hate when she jump everywhere around me when I cook, asking me to let her have a bite of whatever I'm cooking at that moment."

"I guess I'll have to teach her patience?"

"I guess you do."

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up at my usual time, got ready for school and started preparing breakfast for all three of us. That's when my aunt came back from her jogging with Arf.<p>

"I'm back." She said claimed while closing the front door behind her.

"G'morning, breakfast would be ready in 10 minutes. Hurry up and get ready or I'll start without you."

My aunt rush down to her room followed by her puppy/dog Arf. Few minutes later she was ready and sat down on the kitchen stool. I served her and myself before given the rest to Arf waiting impatiently for her bowl to be filled. After we had our peaceful breakfast meal we finished getting ready and left the house. We got in the car and I look at the time on the radio it was 7:25.

"I told Vivio-san that I would pick her up at 7:30. I'll show you were she lives'." I told my aunt when she started the car. She pulled just in front of her house. That's when a woman in uniform exited that said house and look at our direction. She then went back in and came back out with Vivio on her tail. They both came toward us. Assuming that this was our cue to make introduction we got out of the car and walk the rest of the way towards them.

"Good morning Einhart-san , good morning Harloawn-sempei" said an exciting Vivio "This is my mom, Nanoha Takamachi."

"Good morning Vivio, good morning Mrs. Takamachi." I said. "I'm Einhart Stratos and this is my aunt Fate T. Harlaown."

Mrs. Takamachi didn't respond to me and was looking straight in front of her with a blushing face which made me think for a second that I might had said something wrong, but then when I turned to see what she was looking at a smile came to my face. I knew that my aunt was a very attractive woman and took men's as well as women's breathe away and it looked like it was Mrs. Takamachi turn to be a victim of her beauty. What surprised me was that aunt Fate had the same reaction towards Mrs. Takamachi. I have never seen my aunt like that. "_Is my aunt having her first crush on Vivio's mother?"_ I look at Vivio who saw everything than smiled at me before coughing loud enough for her mom to snap back to reality.

" O-oh….uhm…nice to meet you Stratos-san." She offered me her hand to shake which it took then offered it to aunt Fate. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Harlaown." She said with a cheerful smile.

Aunt Fate shook her hand and gazed into her eyes. "The pleasure is mine Mrs. Takamachi." She answered back with one of her best smile then look at Vivio. "Hello Takamachi Vivio." She said before looking back at Vivio's mother. They stayed holding hands for a few seconds looking into each other eyes.

Vivio and I look at each other, knowing we were thinking the same thing we both giggle at their act. "Aunt Fate we have to go now if we don't want to be late for school." I said.

"Oh… yes school, we better get going."

With that said we said our goodbyes and Vivio, my aunt and I went in my aunt's car while Vivio mother went in hers and we drove away.

* * *

><p><strong>Nanoha POV<strong>

As I parked in the parking lot of the police station and turned off the engine of my car I relaxed and bent my head back into the seat while thinking of this morning event. Vivio had told me, last night about what she and her new friend and neighbor had decided. At first I was shock to know within a day she had made a new friend, but than happy to see her so excited over this new friend, I agree on letting her get a ride from her new friend and her aunt. I was so curious on knowing who these people were that I decide that I would leave at the same time as my daughter so I would be able to catch a glance of them. I never thought that I would lay eyes on the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Her golden hair falling all the way to her tights with a black ribbon at the end looked silky to the touch. Her slender body and curves giving her outfit more pride than they disserved. Her skin looked so wonderfully smooth and perfect. And her eyes…oh her eyes…I could easily get lost in them, which I did. Yet when I looked into them they seemed so sad. I wondered why? I was blushing hard while being in my thoughts and didn't see that someone was approaching my car.

"Day dreaming already?" a familiar voice said to me. I squeak in my surprise as I didn't realize that the door of my car was open and a short brunette with blue eyes was standing next to me. "What're you thinking…hmmm?"

"Hayate-chan…don't startle me like that." I said as she moved away to let me get out of the car.

"You didn't answer me." She said once we started walking towards the building entrance. "Did something happen this morning?"

"N-no… nothing happened. Nothing at all." I said with a betrayal voice.

"Ooooh, is that so? It sure doesn't sound like it?" she looked at me having an evil smile on her face. I blushed so hard that even my ears were red. "Well, from looks of it, I'm pretty sure something did happen… Have you finally started dating again?"

"NO…" I said out loud. By that time we just got in the building and everyone stare at us to see who was doing this commotion so early in the morning. I was so embarrass that apologized and walk as fast as I could in my office. My partner Vita, Hayate's wife was already in the office. "Morning Vita-chan."

"Morning…what's wrong you just got here and already you look angry." She said when she saw me with my angry expression.

"Tell your _wife_ to leave me the hell alone and maybe I'll be okay then." I responded, stomping towards my desk.

Vita was a short woman that could be mistaken for adorable fourteen years old easily if it wasn't for her bad temper. Her red hair was braided in a two pig tail fashion. She looked at me with a bothered expression. "What did _she_ do this time?"

At that moment Hayate came in the room with Signum on her tail closing the door behind her. "Is it true you are finally dating someone?" the pink hair woman said after closing the door.

"What? Really? It's about time you forget about that good for nothing _ex_-husband and move on. I was starting to worry about you." Vita said with a light smile.

"I'm not dating, okay. I just…I just." I might just tell them or they won't leave alone with this, especially Hayate. "Vivio made a new friend yesterday, on her first day of school, which happens to live just a block from us..."

"And…?" the impatient Hayate said when I paused for a second.

"And Vivio decide to have a ride to school with her and her aunt, which is they teacher, this morning."

"Oh I get it. You met Vivio's professor this morning and had a crush on her. It's love at first sight. And I fought you were too old for such thing." Hayate said with an evil grin.

"I-It's not… like that. I…I"I could not even finish, I'm not good at lying and I definitely didn't know if what Hayate said was true or not.

"Trust me my friend. We've been best friend since we were kids. I know you like the back of my hand. And I can tell that you have the hot for her..hmmm…what's her name?"

"Har..Harloawn. Fate T. Harlaown."

"Fate huh…what a name. I like it."

"You met her?" this time every one turned they intention to the pink hair women.

"You know her?" ask Vita

"Yes…I…we were good friends during our childhood before she moved out of town. Never fought she would come back."

"You always had a good memory Signum. To be able to remember her name after all these years." Said Hayate.

"That mostly because we were kind like best friend back then. I mostly new her under the name of Fate Testarossa, but it was changed to Testarossa-Harlaown when she got adopted. We were eleven or twelve when she and her family moved away." Signum continued.

"It's a small world after all huh? Well you know what that means." Said Hayate giving an even bigger smile, showing her teeth this time.

"No, what?" I ask which was a bad idea.

"I've _got_ to meet her. Two of my friends know her and one of them has a crush on her. I just got to see this 'Fate'." Said Hayate with an exciting voice.

"Oh no you won't. I'll not permit it. You'll just scare her away." I said.

"How will I know if she's good for you…"

"We're not even dating. I just met her. Plus, I never said I wanted to date her anyway."

"Well it's time you did and I'm sure that Signum would like to meet an old friend…I know, invite her to diner this Saturday we will come also and…"

"No. no way. I won't do that."

"We can do it my way or the hard way."

Knowing Hayate it was _always, always_ wiser to choose to do things _her_ way. "Ok fine, I'll try to invite her _and _her niece for diner. But don't you dare embarrass me in front of them or I will give you hell. They don't call me the _White Devil_ for nothing."

"Well now that this is settle, how about we all get to work _especially _you, _darling." _Said Vita with a threatening voice.

Hayate scratch her cheek with a finger. "heh heh heh. Yes honey."

* * *

><p>That's all for chapter 2. Hope you like it so far. Feel free to review on it so I could know how I'm doing so far, so I can modify it to your likings'. I'll publish Chapter 3 probably by the end of this week.<p>

**Disclaimer:** I do not own MGLN. I just like to use the characters in my story.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here is chapter 3. Still looking for a Beta Reader. Sorry for not replying to the reviews I didn't know until now you could.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Fate POV

It's been three days since I've been picking in up Vivio from her home. We've got a bit close to each other and became friends. But I was amazed at how fast she and niece became close friend, if not best friends. Einhart even started to do her homework at her place and we would get home at the same time. Today yet again we were going to pick her up and I was a bit excited to do so since every time I had the chance to see Vivio's mother. I have learned during that time that her mother wasn't married and i was surprise of how fortunate I thought it was. _Am I a bad person to think as such?_ As I stop in front of their house I saw Nanoha coming out and walking towards us. A beautiful brunette with such angelic blue sky eyes. I never knew I could be so attracted to a woman. Usually she just wave at us and walk towards her car as she see off her daughter. Not seeing Vivio I assume that something might be wrong so I got out to meet her while telling Einhart to stay in the car.

"Good morning Ms. Takamachi. Is something wrong?" I said once I got close to her.

"Good morning. Everything alright, it's just that Vivio overslept this morning and is running a little bit late. She ask if you could wait for her."

"Of course."

"Good…uhm…again thank you for doing this. It kind of help since I work on the opposite side. And the bus schedule here is not working for us here in the morning."

"No problem. Your daughter is a very good girl. She has quickly become one of my favorite student. Although she might need some help in math, if you don't mind me saying."

"Oh not at all. I am aware that Vivio have some difficulty in math and I have tried to help her but I'm not successful on making her understand it all."

"Well I also do tutoring. If you'll like I can tutor her or Einhart can… well maybe not Einhart. As good as she is in math I cannot say the same in tutoring."

"I…I won't mind you tutoring her if you have time."

"Well I am pretty booked but I can make an exception for her. Since we're neighbors I can come over once I'm done with my other students."

"That really generous of you. How much do you charge?"

"Oh no. I don't charge friends…uhm…I mean…"

"Friends? I like that. Well as friends… would you mind if I invite you and Einhart-san over diner tomorrow. I'm having some friends over and since _we're_ friends too I'll like you to join us."

"Diner…sure, we don't have anything plan that day anyway. At what time do we have to be there?"

"At 7." I heard the door of the house opening than closing shortly after. "Oh, here comes Vivio. Well then see you tomorrow then. We will discuss Vivio tutoring class another time if you don't mind. Bye."

"Yes, goodbye Ms. Takamachi."

"Call me Nanoha."

"…Okay, Nanoha. Then call me Fate."

She gave me one of the most beautiful smiles I have ever seen. "Goodbye Fate-chan."

* * *

><p>It was 6:45 and my niece and I were ready to go to dinner at the Takamachi house. I didn't want to come empty handed so I took two of my favorite (expensive) red wine with me and we headed out. When we arrived and Nanoha let us in, everyone was already there. We greeted them and to my surprise one of her friends seem very familiar to me. Nanoha made the introduction.<p>

"Fate-chan, this is my best friend Hayate Yagami…" showing me the short hair brunette "this is also my best friend Vita Yagami…" it was the shortest of the three women with red hair "and Hayate-chan cousin Signum Yagami."

"Signum? As the Knight of Belka?" I said playfully as I remembered her now.

"So you do remember me '_Thunderbird_'?" the taller woman said with a smile.

We both chuckle a bit and talk about the old day as we kind of forgot that we were not alone. It was a polite cough from Hayate that brought us back from our discussion of past memories.

"Sorry guess we got carried away…" Signum said.

"I'm glad to see old friends reunited. Dinner is ready if everyone would kindly take their seats in the dining room." Nanoha proclaim.

Everyone, except Nanoha and Hayate, went in the living room and sat down around the extended table. With the help of Hayate, Nanoha went to get the food in the kitchen. When I saw them coming back from the kitchen, Nanoha had a fiercely blush on her face while Hayate had a wide smile on hers. _'Makes you wonder what they were talking about in there?'_ I was sitting between Einhart and Signum. Nanha sat across from me while Hayate sat next to her. We started eating, complimenting on the delicious food and drinks and getting to know one another. I have learned that all Nanoha's friend, including Nanoha, at the table were high rank police officers, that all went to the same high school and same police academy, which impress me since not all friends has this chance to have the same goal. When diner was finish, Nanoha brought the desert which was amazingly delicious. I just had to say something.

"This chocolate cake taste amazing. Did you bake this?" I ask looking at Nanoha. She blushed and nodded.

"My parents own a café, so I learned from them how to make some of the best desserts." Nanoha told me shyly.

"I'm sure Nanoha wouldn't mind baking for you, from time to time, some of her best desserts. Right Nanoha?" Hayate said with a grin on her face.

"H-Hayate-chan." Nanoha was as red as tomato.

"Aunt Fate, wouldn't mind that. She has a sweet tooth for desserts and everything that is sweet. Isn't that right auntie Fate?" Einhart look at me with a smile on her face.

It was my turn to blush. "Uhm…yeah…I do have a weakness for sweets and desserts."

"Then Nanoha will make you lots and lots of desserts. She love's baking them and you love eating them. You two really complete each other." Hayate said looking back and forth at both of us.

"H-Hayate-chan, please stop that." Nanoha said after a while.

"What…just helping out. Fate-chan…oh sorry you don't mind me calling you by your first name do you?" I told her no. "Cool. Fate-chan would you like Nanoha-chan to bake you some desserts?"

My love for dessert forbade me to say 'no' especially after eating that wonderful piece of chocolate cake. "I would really like that. That is if Nanoha don't mind baking them."

Nanoha look at me blushing even more if that was possible, then smiled at me. "I won't mind baking for you Fate-chan."

After that we receive a lot of teasing from the rest of the group and Einhart and Vivio was part of it. We moved to the living room and while Nanoha and Vivio were doing the dishes, Hayate and the others were showing Einhart and I some old pictures of them while talking of the past their all shared. I learned things like, it was Nanoha who introduce Vita to Hayate at a birthday party during junior year of high school and all three of them became best friends since then. I also learned that Nanoha ex-husband was named Yuuno Scrya and that their divorced about two years ago. I was going to learn more and see more photos but then Nanoha and Vivio show up and embarrassed their took the photo albums away. We laugh a while and then Einhart and Vivio went upstairs in Vivio's room while I find myself being interrogated by Hayate.

"So Fate-chan how long have you been a professor?"

"About nine years. I started by been a substituted in high schools, then I became a professor at Uminari University. But I didn't like it at all there since there was too much guys flirting uncomfortably with me and did not take my teaching seriously. So I went back to teaching high scholars."

"What about your love life?"

"Hayate you going to far there." Vita said elbowing her.

"Whaaat…I'm just asking. There's no harm in that is there?" Hayate said

I was a little embarrassed but still answered. "Well…I'm single at the moment." Somehow my eyes were slightly drifting towards Nanoha who was beside Vita on the couch. She seemed very interested about what I was saying. "I never been married but had once been engaged."

"What happened. Oooww. That hurt." Hayate said while rubbing her arm.

"Well he tried to sleep with my sister one time. My sister told me and I broke up with him."

"Just like that?" Everyone, including me, was surprise to hearing those words coming out from Nanoha who blush realizing her boldness.

"I trusted my sister more than anyone and I know she wouldn't make up something like that even if she hated my fiancé."

"What excuse did he give when you found out what he did?" ask Hayate

"That he couldn't tell who was who. See my sister Alicia was actually my twin sister and I would have believed him but my sister told me he knew she was Alicia since he called her by that name when he tried to get laid."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Nanoha look at me with a sad expression.

"I'm over that so don't be."

After a few second of silent Hayate went on. "So you have a twin sister. How is she? Is she Einhart-san mother?"

"Yes she is Einhart mother. But she and her husband died in a natural disaster on a vacation trip. I then took full custody of Einhart."

Hayate was shocked not expecting this kind of answer. "I'm so sorry. I…I didn't know."

"It's okay. I learned how to live with the facts and move on regardless the pain it causes for Einhart sake." I sadly said.

We ended our little diner party with a little of awkwardness because of my story but still happily and said our goodbyes with the promise of having another diner party very soon. That night I realized that I actually had a thing for Nanoha and that I wanted to get to know her better.

* * *

><p>Vivio POV<p>

The weekend went on very smoothly but now it was time to go back to school. As the school days went by my relation with my new friends approve greatly, it felt like we've been friends for months. We all were able to join the clubs we wanted. Caro joined the bakery club, Lutecia at the last minute decide to join the drama club, Carona the art club, Lio the strike art club, Einhart and I join the archery club. I was so grateful to be training with Einhart _and_ Teana in archery club not to mention Teana was actually the captain of this club. While training I realized that Einhart and I were pretty much even. Even Teana saw that.

"You girls are very good. Takamachi-san you shoot a bit too much on the left. You'll need to watch that. Stratos-san you need to straighten your upper body a bit more it affects the way you shoot."

"Yes, Lanster-sama." We said in unison.

"Okay everyone, that would be all for today. Make sure you get plenty of rest."

And with that we finish training for the day. As Einhart and I were helping Teana put the equipments away. We haven't realized that someone was sneaking up behind Teana. We all jumped when a short blue haired girl embrace Teana from the back yelling her names.

"Subaru-chan how many times must I tell you not to do that? You just took out five years of my life." Teana said while smacking the back of the said girl head once freeing herself from her embrace.

"Ow that hurt. Sorry, I just couldn't resist. Are you ready to go home now?" Subaru said rubbing the back of her head.

"You two are friends? I had no idea." I said all surprised.

"Nope, we are lovers." Subaru said all joyful. That gave her another smack in the back of her head. "Ow, what did I do this time?"

"I never said 'yes'. What make you think you can tell anyone we going out?" Teana said with a little bit of anger.

"But…but I thought you loved me." Subaru look at Teana with sad puppy eyes. Who would I thought I be witnessing a lovers' quarrel.

"I…" Teana look at us then back at Subaru. "This is not the place to discuss this. We'll talk later. Now help us finish putting the equipments in place."

"OK" Subaru respond with a little bit of sadness in her voice.

Einhart and I keep all comments to ourselves and finish putting away the equipments. Once done we went to the locker room and changed. We bid farewell to Teana and Subaru in front of the school gate and went to our bus stop. We haven't said anything to each other the whole time and it was pretty awkward for me. After the bus drop us to our stop and we start walking home, I just couldn't stand the tension between us and try to say something but Einhart beat me to it.

"Hey Vivio-chan."

"Yes."

"Do you… do you think… Nikajima-sama and Lanster-sama are…really a couple or they were just playing with us or something?"

I look at Einhart and saw her blushing so hard she could put tomatoes to shame. "I don't know, why you ask? You don't like same sex relationships?" For some reason I was hoping her answer to my last question would be 'I don't mind' or even better.

"No… it's not like that. I just… haven't seen a _real_ gay couple before. I… always wonder how it would be to open up to others about your sexuality preference. I'm glad to see that I'm not the only one. I…I mean…" Einhart look at me, eyes wide open a hand covering her mouth.

"Are you saying that you're a lesbian?" she stops dead in her track and look down. I stop has well and looked at her a smile on my face. "Einhart-chan, look at me." She hesitated at first but then look up towards me. "It's nothing to be ashamed off. I mean mom two best friends Hayate-chan and Vita-chan are married to each other and they are very happy. Plus mom always told me that gender shouldn't matter when it comes to love."

"Really? You don't mind that I'm a lesbian?" I shook my head to say no and smiled to her. Einhart smiled back. "Wait did you say your mom to best friends are married? I had no idea I thought they were cousins."

"Nope, they've been married for what, four years now, but there been a couple longer than that."

"Wow, I've tried to come out, I end up being bullied. My aunt always tried her best to help me but it wasn't until I met Lio-chan and Carona-chan who always defended and protected me when aunt Fate couldn't that the bullying stop. Since then I've never told anyone else that I was gay."

"Well I too will protect you Einhart-chan."

"Thanks Vivio-chan. That means a lot coming from you."

We arrived in front of my house. "Say Einhart-chan. Have you had a crush on a girl before?"

"Wha….What? I…I…" Einhart blush.

"Sorry I was just curious."

"Why?"

It was my turn to blush. I find my shoes very interested at that moment. "Well I just wanted to know how it feels to have a crush on another girl."

"Could it be that…" I could feel Einhart staring at me with questioning eyes even if I wasn't looking. "Well have a crush on a girl is not different from having a crush on a boy. It's just harder to confess when you don't know if that girl is into girls or not."

"I see…" everything was suddenly quiet again for a moment. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah… oh I almost forgot. Aunt Fate told me to tell you that she would start tutoring you during the weekends and to see with her for time arrangements."

"Ok cool, I'll talk to her as soon as I can. Bye."

"Bye."

We parted and as I got in my house I smiled, happy about what I learned from Einhart. But then I frowned expression came to my face. "What the fudge." It suddenly hit me _'why am I so happy for'_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**That all for now. Hope you like it (Please tell me so I know I not making things worse). I'm plainning on making the next chapter reated M. Now that the 'boring' part is out of the way (well almost) it's time for somewhat of action. Also I have been working for a while on an advanture & romance story but it is written in french so I have to translate it. Unfortunaly I have hard time finding a good title as well as a sum for it (I'm really bad when it comes to this). But I KNOW for a fact that the story will be **better** and longer then this one (I had readers that loved it so much they want a follow up). I'll try to post that second story next week if possible.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Thank you all for keep on reading my story. it encorage me to continue. Also I'm sorry but it going to take me sometime to translate 'Princess Nanoha: a legend begins' (Title for the adventure & romance story I talked about). this story is 66 pages on word documents and I haven't started seperating it by chapters. Plus I will be very busy this week so I'm not sure I will work on it but I'll do my best.

PS: This chapter is rated **M**. You'll see why ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Einhart POV

Since the day Vivio find out that I was gay, we somehow became closer to each other. Not that it was bothering me but I started to have…feelings for her. That might actually cause problem since Vivio never mention liking girls. Not knowing what to do, I went to talk about it to the only person I could think off.

"Welcome back aunty. How was the tutoring for Vivio?" I ask my aunt once she got in the house and sat on the couch after coming back from the Takamachi home.

"It went well. Vivio is starting to catch up. She'll do really good in no time."

"That's good to hear." I hesitated a little before heading towards her. " Say aunty can I talk to you for a second?"

"What's on your mind?"

I approach her and sat next to her on the couch. Arf decide to come and join us as she jump on Fate's lap to have a nice nap while being pet. "Well I have a situation."

"Spit it out."

I took a deep breath before continuing. "I…I think I like…I have feelings for Vivio and I don't know what to do about it." I was blushing so hard I could feel the heat on my face.

"Oh wow…honestly Einhart I don't know if I'm fit to advise you on such subject."

"But you're the only one I feel comfortable enough to talk to on such things."

"Well hum… those she knows that you're a lesbian. If not you should start by that. Let her know so she won't be surprise about it."

"She already does. I accidently told her about a week ago."

"Oh ok then. Did she take it well? Is she ok with it?"

"Yes she is. She should be since her mother's best friends are married."

"Wait what? You're talking about Hayate and Vita if my memory serves me well. I fought they were cousins or something?"

"I thought it too but Vivio told me they are wife and wife."

"Well it's good to hear that our new friends don't mind homosexuality. So you don't have to worry Einhart."

"Yeah I know now. I even have the feeling Vivio and I became closer since then."

"Oh reeeaallly? How close?"

"What are you insinuating?"

"I'm not good when it comes to love, but I believe Vivio also has feelings for you."

My heart started to beat faster. "W-what makes you say that?"

"Well she always asks about you during my tutoring with her. She seems to drift off sometimes in class when she's looking at you. I let her do so but I don't like my students daydream in my class. Plus, it's like you said since she find out you were gay you two became even closer. If I didn't know better, I would say she likes you."

I was so happy to hear that. I felt like jumping around but I controlled my joy because there was a chance my aunt could be wrong. I mentally calmed down to keep my cool. "You really believe she likes me this way?"

"There's only one way to find out. You will have to confess to her."

And here it was. The part I was afraid to hear. But aunt Fate was right, plus now I know that I have better chance of having my feelings reciprocated. But still, I was afraid of confessing to her and it's got to be in my blood since aunt Fate is just like me when it comes to this. "Thanks aunty." I went and hug her.

"I know it's going to be hard on you. Unless she confesses to you first you will have to. So best of luck."

I tighten our embrace as a sign of my appreciation then let go. "Well better get dinner ready. It's my turn to cook, right?"

"Well actually, the Takamachi invited us over dinner tonight. I actually came here to get you."

I blushed. Having to see Vivio after I told aunt Fate my feelings was going to be kind of awkward for me. "Okay then, I go feed Arf and we can go. Come on Arf let's get you something to eat."

* * *

><p>Nanoha POV<p>

It's a Sunday, I should be in bed at this time even though it's already 9:30 in the morning, but I just couldn't sleep. I just felt baking some of my famous cookies. And yes, it has to do everything with a certain blonde. Since Fate now comes to tutor Vivio every weekend I have been baking many different sweet that Fate seems to love. As time flies by I got to know Fate to a point where we come to each other's home to chitchat over some tea or just call each other. Fate is a very interesting woman. She's beautiful, smart, a little shy but cool and smooth. She's also caring, helpful, athletic, easy to tease and just plain gorgeous. I for once never thought I would be so attractive to a woman before. _'Could it be? Am I in love with Fate-chan?'_ It must be it. I find myself waiting for her calls every day with lot of anticipation. I want to see her, spent time with her. Not an hour goes by without me thinking of her. I just love everything about her._ 'Yup, I'm in love. Now what?'_

Few hours past by and cookies done, I heard the bell ring as I saw Vivio who just finished her breakfast, after waking up late, open the door to let the expected Fate in. "Hi Fate-chan how are you today?"

"I'm fine thank you. What about you? You ready for your tutoring?"

"I'm a good and yes I'm ready. We are doing algebra today right?"

"That's right, but first I let you change your PJ unless you want to study this way."

I saw Vivio look down at herself and then blush while running upstairs to her room. I laugh at that then went to greet Fate. "Hi Fate-chan. Make yourself at home."

"Thanks Nanoha. Is it me or do I smell something mouthwatering?"

"We just can't keep you from sweets, can we?" I teased. Fate blush and look away. She's so cute when she blush it is one of the reason I love to tease her. That and the fact that it is a lot of fun to do so. "Would you like some? It is freshly made cookies and they're still warm."

"You don't even need to ask." We went in the kitchen and I gave her some of my specialized cookies along with a glass of milk. I watch as Fate devours some of the cookies with delight. I smiled, happy to see that my cookies were once again a success. She stops eating for a moment and looked at me. "This are really delicious. Believe me when I tell you that your sweets are truly the best I have ever eaten. Not even mother could bake as well as you do." She then made a fearful expression. "If you ever meet my mother, and I know you will since she attends to come visit us from time to time, please do not mention to her what I just told you."

"That will cost you?"

"I'll do anything."

"Really? Your that desperate?"

"Well not anything but…just don't tell her please. She'll have my head if she learns I said such a thing."

I put myself in a thinking position and tapping a finger on my chin while looking up at the ceiling. "Ok I promise I won't say a word if you agree to have dinner with me next Saturday at _your_ place. I want to know your cooking skill level."

"Well ok but Einhart will be with us."

"Not if she decide to go to the sleep over party at Rio-san place. Vivio was planning on asking her tomorrow at school."

"In that case then sure I would love to. But I'm not as good as you are when it comes to handling things in the kitchen so please go easy with your critics."

"I will." I was so happy that she accepts to have dinner with me because I was planning to confess my feelings for her. I badly want a relationship with Fate and I'm not that patient. I want to confess to her and ask her out. Get to know her even more and hope that we both fall deeply for each other. I already fell in love with her so now I'm just too old to be shy about it I'll confess and she likes me this way. Maybe I should have asked her if she was bisexual or at least bi-curious.

As we talk a little more, Vivio came in the kitchen claiming that she was ready to study with Fate. I stayed in the kitchen to clean up while Fate and Vivio went in Vivio's room to study. I can't wait till Saturday.

* * *

><p>I just finish baking a double chocolate cake for Fate-chan. I knew that she was alone right now since Vivio and Einhart-san were at Rio house for a sleepover and wouldn't be back until tomorrow evening. And since I ask her to have dinner with me at her place I knew she had to be waiting for me. It was a fact now, I was in love with Fate-chan and not only that but I started to fantasies a lot because of her. I now masturbate more than I ever have in the past. I can't take it anymore, I want her so badly. I'll have to tell her my feeling if I ever want a chance of going out with her. Tonight was the night I decide to tell her. I gather my strength and courage as I walk toward her front door stairs. As I ring the doorbell I check myself once again as well as the cake. She opens the door and her beauty engulf me once again and I stare at her checking her out from top to bottom.<p>

"Nanoha…breathe" Fate told me. Apparently I had forgotten how to breathe. I was so embarrass I blush and gave her the box I had in my hand.

"Hello Fate-chan. I just finish baking this double chocolate cake and figured to bring it to you as a thank you for tutoring Vivio."

"Thank you." She took the box then step to the side opening the door a bit wider. "I was just finishing cooking dinner you can come in."

And I walk in the house. I could fill my heart throbbing as fast as she closed the door behind me. "Where's Arf? She usually come to greet me all the time."

"She's taking a nap in Einhart room. She loves to sleep on her bed when Einhart's not around to scold at her for doing so." We both laugh at that.

She indicates me where to seat, put the cake on the counter and then went to set the kitchen table, refusing my help. Once dinner was ready and served she sat on the other side of the table, facing me. We ate in a comfortable silence for a while but then I just had couldn't stand it any longer.

"So… how Vivio doing? Is she progressing in math?"

"Yes indeed. She really smart and once I explain to her the basis and give her some examples she gets it right away. At that rate I'll say she wouldn't no longer need my tutoring at all."

"It's good to know. Thank you for your help."

"It was no bother at all…" she looks down and blushes before looking back up towards me. "I wanted to ask you a question concerning Vivio and Einhart. I think Einhart was trying to tell me the other day about that she… well…I don't know if I should say this."

I chuckle a bit before answering her. "You also think there something going on between Vivio and Einhart-chan? I think this is pretty serious. I've never seeing Vivio this way. She seems to be day dreaming sometime or just lost into her thoughts."

"Einhart too but maybe not so often. Wait are you saying that Vivio do have feelings for Einhart?"

"Of course she does. I know my daughter well enough to notice that she has a thing for your niece. Plus she talked to me about it a few days before. She didn't mention it was Einhart-chan but I could tell."

"So, those two are falling for one another at the same time."

We look at each other and start giggling happy for our girls to have finally find love. But it was now my turn to find love that was in the shape of Fate-chan. We finished our meal and moved to dessert as I watch Fate-chan taking her first bite into the cake I saw her expression change telling me just how much she loved my cake. She took another bite and this time left some chocolate cream on the side of her mouth. Without thinking I stretch out my hand and swipe out the cream with my thumb.

"You have some cream on your face." I lick the cream that was on my thumb.

"N-Nanoha…"

She was as red as her beautiful eyes. '_So cute'_ I don't know how, it happen all of sudden, but I snap. I stood up a bit, reach out again to cup her face with my hands and leaned as much as I could so I could kiss her fully on her lips. As soon as our lips met, it was like an electric shock was running through my body. I was in heaven. Just a few seconds later I felt Fate-chan kissing back trying to pull me closer. But I was kind of uncomfortable with the way I was leaning on the table and didn't want to stop the kiss. That is when I did something that I thought I would never do. I got up on the table and sat on my heels on the table as Fate-chan got up and pulled me even closer. As I kissed her I started putting my tongue on her bottom lips begging her for entrance. She let me in and at that moment I knew that I was hook. Our tongue danced together, fighting for domination over one another. Unfortunately we needed to breathe again and I had to pull us out of the kiss.

"Wha-what just happened?" she ask shock at what we just done.

"Forgive my boldness, but I just couldn't resist you any longer. I'm in love with you Fate. I came here with the intention of confessing to you that but end up kissing you without warning… I'm sorry for that." I gave my best puppy eye hoping she wouldn't be mad at me or even worst, hate me for my bold action.

"I…I-I love you too Nanoha." Have I heard right? Did she said that she love me? Oh please don't let this be a dream. As an answer to my silence questions, Fate-chan pulled me tightly into her embrace and resumed our kiss, putting even more passion into it. Unable to hold back I moan into this blissful kiss. She was an amazing kisser and as I was craving for more, I deepening our kiss, letting our tongue battle for dominance once again.

As we continued kissing I started unbuttoning her top. Seeing she wasn't stopping me but instead move her body back slightly so I would have an easier job of removing her clothes, I moved forward and got down from the table never breaking the kiss. Once her top slide off her and land on the floor I didn't lose time and unhook her bras and let it drop on the floor also. I then did the unthinkable; I grab her by her butt, squeeze tightly and lifted her up with no trouble, turning around to lay her on the table. Never have I been this bold, this wild with anyone and the worst part is that I'm not even ashamed of my actions. As I lay Fate on the table I forgot about the slices of cake we were eating. Fate, trying to find her balance, accidently put her left hand in the cake.

"N-Nanoha…"she called my name as I took her left hand and brought it to my mouth to start licking the cake stick to her hand.

I look into her eyes while doing so. "I'm sorry but I can't stop myself. I've been fantasizing about this moment so many times. Since I first set eyes on you, not a day past by where I didn't wish to be able to hold you, to kiss you, and to touch you. I want _all of you,_ Fate." And I continued cleaning her hand.

"N-Nanoha…m…me too. I want…to know you better…I want you to be mine and I…want to be your woman. Please… make me yours. Make love to me." That was the last draw. I definitely lost total control of my mind after her confession.

I let go of her now clean hand and took more of the cake in my hand. I put it all over her breast and her well toned stomach and lick it up, starting with her stomach. While doing so I put my fingers still covered in chocolate cake into her mouth, letting her enjoy the taste, which she did. I heard her moan in between the suckling of my fingers. Those moans turned me on even more and I was getting hungrier by the second. I reach her right breast and started working my magic with my tongue. Fate reacted right away and gasped, pulling herself up in an arc position pushing her chest more into my mouth. I took it as a sign of wanting more and started sucking even harder. Once her right breast was clean I went and attack the other one suckling, licking and cleaning it up just like the first one.

"This chocolate cake taste even better when eaten on you Fate." I said to her when I finish cleaning her up. She blushed so hard I had no idea a person could be so red. She was so beautiful though. I leaned forward into another kiss, much softly this time. As I do so, I started unzipping her pants and slide it down along with her panties. I felt her lift her hips for me so I could easily pull down her pants and panties. Once done I pull out of the kiss. And stand back just enough to look at her fully naked body.

"D-Don't stare that much. It's embarrassing." She said.

"You're so beautiful."

"You are too, but…" she didn't finish her sentence and instead look at me from top to bottom. I instantly knew what was wrong. I was still fully dress. I smiled, gave her a chaste kiss then stand back to undress myself fully. While doing so she lifts herself up in a sitting position on the table and stare at me her eyes not missing one inch of my now revealed curves. "You are indeed beautiful Nanoha." She told me once I was naked. I came closer and we kissed again as I wrap my arms around her waist and hers around my neck. I don't think I will ever get tired of these lips, I'm now addicted to them and that's a fact.

We broke the kiss as we needed to breathe again. We were panting so hard and all I could hear was my heart beating so fast as my body was on fire. I gave her a trail of kisses from her lips to her neck as I suck her hard living a hickey there, claiming for the whole world to see that she was mine. I continued my trail of kisses downward as I spread her legs to get in between. I heard Fate panting and moaning my name while doing so. She gasped when she felt my mouth kissing her crotch. I look at her flower once more, watching as nectar was overflowing.

"You're so wet. Did I turn you on that much?" I ask as I look up at her.

"You have…no…idea? P-Please…hurry up… a..and...eat me already... I...can't no… longer wait." She said in between her harsh pants.

I didn't waste time and did as commanded. I started licking and sucking her treasure. "You taste so amazing." I manage to say while eating her up. The more I lick the more I craved for more. Fate hands find themselves tingle in my hair pushing me deeper in between her legs. She wanted more, so I started sucking and licking her clit hard and put a digit inside of her. She gasped at the new pleasure she was receiving as I started pumping in and out of her. After a few seconds, I add a second digit and speed up my finger-fucking, watching Fate leaned her head back as she moaned louder and louder, not caring if someone heard her. A moment later I felt her inside tight up as she was reaching climax.

"Fate…I love you. I love you so much." That was the edge. I watch her as she came and let out a scream of pleasure. I stood up from my kneeling position and embrace her while she tried to catch her breath. When she finally calmed down I slowly took out my fingers and put it in my mouth licking it up clean in front of her while she was recovering from her orgasm. "You really taste good. Here taste it yourself." And I leaned forward so I could kiss her and let her taste herself. She moaned in the kiss and pulled me closer. Once again I was turned on and wanted more. "Fate I want more. I'm still not satisfied."

"Then let's continue in a more comfortable place shall we?"

I smiled and kissed her, letting her wrap her arms around my neck as I lift her up. She then wraps her leg around my waist locking them with her ankles. I walk towards the stair and went upstairs. "Which door leads to your room?" She pointed me the last door in the hallway and I walk towards it. She opens the door then locks it once we were in. We kissed again as I walk slowly towards the bed, once I felt the edge of the bed I put her down on it and put myself on top of her. I felt myself waving a little. "A water bed?"

"I like the water."

"Nice." And we made love the rest of the night until we eventually exhausted ourselves and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next day I woke up with flaxen hair in my face. At first I was totally confused not understanding right away why I was embracing someone from her back and why I and that warm body next to me were naked but then memories of last night event flash through my mind. A smile came to my face; I had in my arms the woman of my dreams. Words couldn't explain the ecstasy I was feeling right now. <em>'I had sex with Fate-chan' <em>these words kept run through my mind over and over again. Few minutes later I painfully got out of the embrace, since I wanted to stay in that embrace longer if not forever, and got out of bed. Fate was still soundly asleep _'she must be a heavy sleeper.'_ I watch Fate for a few second looking at her curling a little mumbling something I couldn't catch. _'Damn she so beautiful'._

I got in Fate closet hoping that she won't mind me taking her robe that was hanging on the door so I could go in the kitchen and clean up the mess we left last night as well as cook us breakfast. On my way to the kitchen, I saw Arf running towards me barking and begging for food.

"All right I'll get you your dog food, just keep it down will you? Your master is still asleep." I don't know if she understood me or just because I was heading to the kitchen but she stop her barking and followed me like a good girl. After looking around the kitchen, I found the dog food and put some of it in Arf blow. I felt a little guilty doing such thing without the permission from Fate but I wanted to surprise her with a nice breakfast waiting for her. Once Arf fed, I started by clean up our mess, remembering why it was so messy, and then started cooking the best breakfast meal my mother thought me. Luckily all the ingredients I need were available and I cook humming a song I loved.

Few minutes past by and I haven't realized that someone was approaching me until I felt warm slim arms wrapping around my waist and a head leaning on my shoulder.

"Mmmm…Good morning sweetheart. I was wondering where you could have gone to when I didn't see you in my bed. You could have waked me up." Fate said nuzzling her nose on my neck. Her sent was so intoxicated it was hard to concentrate on my cooking.

"Morning honey. I'm sorry I didn't wake you up. I wanted to surprise you with breakfast."

"It's okay. It's my fault for not waking up. I might be a morning person but last night event drained me of all my strength."

"I figured that out when I saw you still sleeping at 10 in the morning. Can you set the table I'm almost done."

She let go of me and did as ask. "You really cleaned up the kitchen. Oh and you fed Arf too? Thank you."

"Well I was the cause of this mess… It's only fair to clean it up. And I don't think Arf would have waited for you to wake up." We both chuckled at that.

Breakfast was served and we ate, talked, laughed and flirt during that time. Once that done, we went and take a long sensual shower and went right back in bed making love the rest of the day before Vivio and Einhart came back from their sleepover with their friends.

Little did I know that during that time a man was patiently waiting in front of my porch wandering where I was. He had blonde hair tide in a low pony tail. He wears glasses and had emerald eyes behind them. After seen no one was coming he finally decide to leave and come back another time.

* * *

><p>End of chapter 4. Hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think. I think I made Nanoha a little to desprate. But that's all I could think of during my <strong>overly<strong> charge week. Not sure if I will be able to update next chapter on time next week (might submit it a day or two late).


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone. I'm back and would like to apologize for this long period of not writting. Put now I'll try to publish more quickly for now own. Anyway I know this chapter is short for I really run out of ideas on this chapter. I did the best I could so please be easy on me and try to enjoy if possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Fate POV**

I got up from bed reenergized. I was feeling amazing even after all the _exercise_ I have done yesterday with a certain beautiful brunette. Since Nanoha and I agreed to officially tell Vivio and Einhart about our new relationship at dinner time tonight we put our relationship on low profile. I got ready for jogging with Arf then once home went to take shower and got ready for school. I was singing the whole time some of my favorite love song and as I got to the kitchen I realized something different. Today was Monday which means Einhart was the one cooking breakfast today? I got worried as I know that in this house when usual routines are not done it mostly meant that something wrong. I went towards her room and knock at her door.

"Einhart, you in there? Can I come in?" I waited for an answer but instead she opened the door for me. "Are you alright? Do you want to talk about it?"

Einhart let the door open and went to sit on her bed. I came in and sat next to her putting my arm around her shoulder. "I don't want to go to school today. I don't think I can face her."

I didn't need her to give me any name to know who she was talking about. "What happened yesterday?"

"I….we played truth or dare….and…and" she looked at me and tears start to flow. "Lio-san ask her if she liked someone and…she said yes but she wouldn't say who…and… later Lutecia-san told me that it might be a junior guy named Erio-kun… she likes someone else."

"I…I'm really sorry to hear that. I don't know what to say about that."

"There's nothing to be said. I just don't feel like confronting her today. Please don't make me go auntie."

I sight then look at her with affection. "Ok but just for today. I can understand what you going through." Since she was looking at the floor I hold her shin and moved it so she could look at me. "Don't worry too much we figured out what to do about this situation. I'll prepare breakfast ok sweetheart."

She hugs me. "Thank you auntie."

* * *

><p>As the day goes by I couldn't stop worrying about Einhart situation. To miss a whole day of school is something she would normally never do. School was over and I was going to head to one of my students house for tutoring. As I head towards my car my phone ring. I look at the caller ID and a smile came to my face as I answered.<p>

"Hello."

"_Hi sexy, how was your day so far?"_

"Good…" I respond with an inch of sad tone in my voice.

"_Are you sure? You sound like something bothering you."_

"Yeah… well…it's about Einhart"

"_Let me guess, it has to do with Vivio."_

"How did you know?"

"_Vivio came home last night almost crying telling me that Einhart-san doesn't want to talk to her. Do you know why?"_

I arrived at my car, opened the door and sat down on the driver seat. "Actually I do. Einhart find out yesterday that Vivio like some junior guy named Erio and really hurt her."

"_Erio-kun? He was Vivio and Caro-san first crush but that was only for a while she no longer have feelings for him."_

My face lighten up by hear what she just said. "Really, that's good to hear."

"_Yeah Vivio has crush on Einhart, she confirmed it to me last night."_

"That's great now I need to make Einhart stop worrying so much and make her have more confident enough to confess to Vivio."

"_Teenagers. Always making things more complicated than it really is. Enough about that now, I mainly called you to ask you what you would like for dinner tonight."_

"Anything cook by you would be fine really, but if you insist lasagna and garlic bread would be welcomed."

"_You really love lasagna don't you?"_

"You know I do."

"_More than me?"_

I sight. "Nanoha you know well enough you shouldn't compete yourself to food."

"_You didn't answer my question."_

*sight* "I love _you_ more."

"_Nyahaha…Well since tonight is a special night I will cook the lasagna, but don't expect me to cookithat every week."_

"Thank you Nanoha. I love you."

"_I love you too Fate."_

"I sadly have to hang up or I'll run late for my tutoring session. Bye baby."

"Bye honey, call you later."

* * *

><p>Einhart and I were putting the finishing touch on our famous crème brulé which is the only dessert we can bake to perfection. Once that done we were going to go get ready for tonight's dinner at the Takamachi. But before we did that I want to talk to Einhart.<p>

"Einhart can we talk for a second."

"Yes auntie, what's on your mind?" She turned around and look at me as she was already on the stairs.

"I know you're nervous on seeing Vivio tonight but you shouldn't be so. Do you love her?"

Einhart look at me, her eyes sadden. "Yes, I love her."

"You should then tell her."

"But auntie she love that boy named Erio-kun."

"Is that what she told you?"

She looked down. "….No, but Lutecia-san said…"

"…that she_ might _be talking about him when she said she liked someone. That doesn't mean she that it must be him."

"…S-still, she like someone. Vivio-san said so herself."

"Don't you like someone also?"

Einhart look back up at me her eyes widen a little. "What are you insinuating?"

I smiled tenderly at her and walk towards her. "All I'm saying is don't assume things unless you heard it straight from the person." I put my hands on top of her head and ruffled her hair a bit while passing by her heading towards my room. Before I opened the door of my room I heard her thanking me. I smile came to my face "You welcome dear." And I went in my room.

It was 7pm when we got to Nanoha and Vivio house. We were happily invited in and told to take a sit in the living room while waiting for the lasagna to be done. I chose to go help Nanoha in the in the kitchen while Vivio ask Einhart to come in her room so she could show her what she missed during her _day off_.

"So…nervous about tonight?" Nanoha ask me as she check the on the lasagna in the oven.

"You're not?" It was written on my face how nervous I was. Even Einhart had to ask me if I was alright on the way here.

"Nyahaha. Nope I already know Vivio would be happy about us hooking up. She really admires you."

"She does? I wasn't aware of that."

Nanoha went to get the plates and silverware to set the table and hand it to me. "She always has been eager to see us spending time together. I believe she wants us to be a couple, but it could be just wishful thinking also."

Once the silverware and plates set on the table Nanoha went to take the glass in the top shelf exposing her back fully to me in a seducing way. I didn't know if she was doing it on purpose or if I was in a pervert state but I found myself wrapping my arms around her from behind and giving her light kisses on her neck. That stop Nanoha in her attempt to take the glass and moan at the new pleasure she was receiving.

"Mmmmh Fate… this is not…the time for such…mmmh…thing. The…the girls can come…. down at any….time."

"But you look so beautiful *kiss* I don't think I can stop myself right now." I started exploring her body with my hands and end up touching her breasts. As my two hands were on each of her well develop breast I started on liking then sucking her neck making her tremble with pleasure as she bite down her bottom lip to not make any nose.

"Fate…please…you going to far….I won't be able to keep quiet."

"Are you that turned on?"

"Y-yes…so much."

"Let me see."

"W-what." I started to slide down to her private. "Fate…s-stop…I won't be….able to…"

"Just for a second." My hand was about to go under her lovely pink skirt when her hand stop mine from going anywhere further.

Nanoha was breathing hard already I could feel her trembling a little in my arms. "Fate listen please…if you go any further I won't be able to control myself." She had a serious tone in her voice that made me stop and do I she said.

I loosened my hold on her. "Sorry sweetheart. I got carried away."

She turned around still in my embrace and gave me a chaste kiss while putting her arms around me. "It's alright I completely know what you're going through. I couldn't hold back either last time remember?"

A smile came to my face. "I was so surprised and happy at the same time. It was like a dream come true."

We exchange another chaste kiss before hearing footsteps heading towards us and someone calling out for Nanoha. "Mom is dinner ready?"

We quickly separate from each other, our face bright red and I went to take the lasagna out the oven which should be ready by now (I could tell by the smell. Don't bother asking how.), while Nanoha took out the glass. "Yes Vivio. You girls can come down now. Just finishing setting up the table."

Few minutes pass by as we happily enjoyed our dinner just the four of us. We talk about our week and joke around from time to time. It seemed that Vivio and Einhart were now able to talk to each other perfectly. We moved to dessert once dinner was finished and Einhart and I went in the kitchen to take our homemade crème brulé. We came back to the table with four crème brulé in which I gave one to Nanoha who was sitting next to me and Einhart gave one to Vivio.

We let taste first and see what they thought about it. When I saw Nanoha her as widen as she savor her first bite. "You two made this. This is like a bite of heaven. It's amazingly delicious." And she took another bite humming at each spoon she took.

I look at Vivio saw that she was too busy eating hers to even say anything. I look at Einhart and we both chuckled at seeing Vivio and Nanoha reaction to eating our dessert.

Once we finished eating our dessert Einhart and Vivio were about to put the dishes off the table when I stop them on doing so.

I look at them sitting back at the table and look at me curiously. I turn to see Nanoha who was smiling fondly at me understanding what I wanted to tell them. I took my intention back to them. "Einhart Vivio, Nanoha and I wanted to inform you about something." Nanoha took that chance to put her hand on top of mine. "We wanted to let you know that…" At that moment the doorbell ring and we all look at each other with a surprising look. "Nanoha were you expecting someone?"

"No, not at all. I wonder who it could be." Nanoha wonder.

"I go see who it is." Vivio said as she got up and walk towards the front door.

**Vivio POV**

I was walking towards the door still wondering who could probably be at the door at this time.  
>I open the door as I ask "Who is…..DAD…."<p>

* * *

><p>Well that's all for Chapter 5 again I'm sorry for publishing this so late and for it to be on top of it pretty short. I'll work a little harder on that for chapter 6. Please review so I'll know if I'm progressing or degrading.<p>

Thank you ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Hello everyone. I would like to apologize for submiting this chapter short and late. I'm kinda of in stressful situation right now and I can't really find time to do this doing the week.

Oh well there will just be a lot more chapters. hope you enjoy and I warn you I don't really check for grammar mistakes so you'll find plenty of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Vivio POV

_I was walking towards the door still wondering who could probably be at the door at this time.  
>I open the door as I ask "Who is…..DAD…."<em>

I was surprise to see my dad at the door. We barely talk to each other after mom and him divorced because he was always traveling from country to country as a archeologist. He looked at me with a smile and put his hand on top of my head to mess with my hair.

"Hello angel, I'm so happy to see you." He step back a little and look at me from top to bottom. "Wow, how you have grown. You quickly are becoming a young woman. Here I brought this for you this from my last trip." He knelt in front of me and to off the backpack had on his back. He opens the bag and brought out a beautiful ancient statue of a cat. "It was one of Cleopatra decoration statutes. I really had hard time getting it but I finally got it. I know how much you like rabbits and all kinds of cats so I did all I could to get you this."

It was true, I love bunnies and cats and so loved when dad brought statues and other things that add up to my collections of such. "Oh it's beautiful. Thanks dad."

"You welcome angel. Is your mom here? I would like to say hi to her."

"Yes she's here….but we kind of have friends right now, so…"

"Vivio…who's at the door?" Almost as a cue, mom came towards dad and I. she was probably thinking why it's taking so long for me to come she finally had visual of dad she stop dead on her track and look at him like she just seen a ghost. "Y-Yuuno-kun? What are…why…what the…"

"Hello sunshine. It's been awhile." Dad said with a gentle smile on his face. "Can I come in?"

Mom didn't answer. She looks like she was really debating on either let dad in or not. "I…guess you can come in."

I smiled at my mom and let dad come in. I closed the door behind him once he was in and lead him towards the couch. Mom didn't move to greet dad and just stand there watching dad sit on the couch. "Don't I get a welcome hug or something similar?" Dad ask mom with smile.

"You already know the answer to that. What I want to know is what are you doing here?" Mom asks.

She looked at dad with an irritated look which saddens me. I have been wishing that dad and mom could at least be friends after the incident that causes a divorce between them, but it look like that won't happen anytime soon. _I still don't know why mom divorced that. Dad is not the cheating type so I doubt that's the reason why.'_

"Nanoha, is everything alright?" the voice came from the dining room just next to the kitchen. Dad and I looked behind mom, as mom herself made a quick turn to look at Fate-san coming towards us with Einhart-san on her tail. Fate look at Nanoha with a worried look then look at me and finally at dad. "Oh hello sir. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Dad stood up and walk towards Fate-san. "Not at all miss. May I introduce myself? My name is Yuuno Scrya." He took Fate-san hand and kissed the back of her hand. "nice to meet you miss…"

"Harlaown. Fate T. Harlaown. It's also nice to meet you Mr. Scrya. And this is my niece Einhart Stratos."

"Nice to meet you sir." Einhart-san said in a polite manner to my dad.

"Please call me Yuuno. Any friend of my Nanoha can call me Yuuno."

"Friend…but of course." Fate look at me then at dad. "You must be Vivio's father?"

"Well yes I am. I have come to visit my two favorite girls in the whole world after a long trip out of the country."

Mom looked upset and was about to say something when Fate-san talked before mom had the chance to. "I see, well I think Einhart and I should leave you and your family reunite and catch-up on the time lost. Einhart I think it is time for us to go."

"Yes auntie Fate. Goodnight Nanoha-san, Vivio-san…Yuuno-kun."

"Goodnight Nanoha, Mr. S…I mean Yuuno. See you tomorrow Vivio. We will see ourselves out."

I said goodnight to them without realizing the tension there was in the room as I was too happy to see my father after all this time. After they went out I saw mom turning around to face dad. An frustrated expression on her face.

"How could you?"

"What… what did I do?"

"Yuuno-kun I am not your _girl_ anymore so I would like you to stop telling people that I am. It's over between us. When will you get that?" Mom looked at me, she looked sad now. "Sorry you had to hear that again Vivio."

"It's ok mom. I already accepted the facts that you don't love dad anymore."

"Well I didn't." Dad said. An angry tone was heard in his voice. "I still love you Nanoha, and I'm not ready to let you got. I granted you wish and signed the divorce papers but that doesn't mean that I'm thru with you." Dad took mom hands in a lovely manner and was about to kiss it but mom took back her hand and ran towards the front door and opened it. "Where are you going?"

Mom turned around and looked at me. "I'll be back. There's been a misunderstanding that I must be fixed." And with that she left us.

* * *

><p><strong>Nanoha POV<strong>

As I ran out of the house to catch-up on Fate-chan, I thought of how stupid I was to let Fate-chan walk out of the house thinking that Yuuno-kun and I had still a connection. I just had to let her know that there was no chance that Yuuno-kun and I will ever be together again. I love Fate-chan now, not him. I saw Fate-chan heading towards the door of the house I called her out trying to get her attention. She looked at me, and then looks at Einhart-san. I saw her lips moving but couldn't tell what she was saying but I assumed she told Einhart-san to go in the house since I saw Einhart-san doing so. I ran the rest of the way towards Fate-chan and stop in front of her.

"F-Fate-chan…I'm sorry."

She smiled. "You don't have to apologize. It's understandable that…"

"No…" I came closer to her. "Fate you are the one that I love. Because Yuuno is Vivio's father, I cannot ban him out of our life. But that doesn't mean he has a place in my heart."

Fate-chan came closer to me and embraces me in tight but comforting and loving embrace. "So…you…no longer hold feelings for him?"

I shook my head and put my arms around her neck. "No I don't. He believes he still have a chance to get back with me no matter how many times I told him it's over. But don't worry I'll tell him to leave and…"

"No don't…I trust you. Besides Vivio seems happy to see her father again I don't want you ruin this moment for her because of me. Just…make sure this ferret-boy doesn't approach _you_."

I giggle at the latter words. "He does look like a ferret." I gave her a quick kiss. "I'm glad you understand and you not mad, my love."

"How could I be? I know you love me and I love you. It will take a lot more than a hard headed ex-husband that wants to get back with _my girl _for me to ever be mad at you."

We both laugh at that then kissed again and again before we both decide that it was time to bid our goodnights and go home.

As I walk back home my expression went from joyful to piss-off. Even if Yuuno-kun was Vivio father I really didn't like the fact of him being in my house. I got in the house and find him and Vivio talking in the living room about his last trip to I don't know and care where. I didn't want to get involve in their little chat so I went in the kitchen to finish clean-up. A few minutes pass by and I felt a presence behind me. I turned around and saw Yuuno-kun coming in the kitchen.

"Where's Vivio?" I asked.

"She went upstairs to get ready to go to bed."

"I guess you can leave now."

"Can we talk?"

"About what?"

"Who was that woman that was here earlier?"

"It's none of your concern. Now leave, you have no reason to still be here. You can see Vivio tomorrow after school."

"Can't I spend the night here?"

"HELL NO. Look I cannot stop you from seeing Vivio but I am not going to lead you into thinking that everything is cool between us. You brought that upon yourself and I no longer hold feelings for you, so move on."

"I love you Nanoha-chan. I'm sorry for what I did, I won't happen again. I'm willing to change. Please give me a chance."

"It's too late Yuuno-kun. You humiliate me, you used me. I almost went to jail because of you." I look at him and let him digest these words for a moment. "We…I almost lost Vivio as well as my reputation, my job… my life. If you loved me…if you loved Vivio then you would have never done these illegal trafficking on ancient artifacts. Do you know how bad it is, to be a cop and have your own husband using your status to go do crime behind your back?" I remembered the long and painful days I had suffered just to prove to the court that I was not involved what so ever in Yuuno-kun doing. "All this time I kept this a secret to Vivio. Till this day she still doesn't know the true reason why I divorced you."

"I changed. I will do whatever it takes to be with you and Vivio."

"Then where were you during Vivio's birthday or Christmas or any other day. You come and go whenever you feel like and you expect me to believe you."

"I…" Yuuno-kun stop when I begin to give my when know _'White Devil'_ look.

"You got ten second to get out of my house." And with that Yuuno-kun left running out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Einhart POV<strong>

I woke up by the ring of my alarm clock. I was kind of disappointed in me since I told myself that I would confess to Vivio-san yesterday. I almost had a chance last night when she and I went in her room to talk while waiting for dinner. Unfortunately I was too much of a coward. Even if I know that she's okay with me being gay, I was too afraid she might avoid me if she ever fined out that I have feelings for her. I got up a bit depressed and got ready for school. Once that done I went downstairs where I found my aunt cooking breakfast for us.

"Good morning auntie." I said with a light smile.

"Good morning sweetie." I could see that she was a little sad even though she smiled at me.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Oh hum, it's nothing…" I look at her with an annoyed expression since I knew she was hiding something. "…ok, ok…it's about what happened yesterday. I…Nanoha and I wanted to tell you and Vivio about something but with Vivio father showing up we couldn't and I'm a little sadden by that."

"So you and Vivio mother are a couple after all."

Her eyes widen. "How…how did you know?"

"I didn't. I just randomly guess what you possibly wanted to tell us. But thanks for confirming that I guess right."

She literally slapped her forehead hard enough to be heard. "You get me all the time like that. I really need to watch out for now on or I end up telling you thing I don't want you to know."

"Like how you score with her?"

"How…" she blushes and brings one of her hands to her mouth.

I laugh so hard it hurt a little. "You too easy to read sometime auntie." She pout and just look at me without saying anything until I calmed down. "But really, I'm happy for you, congratulation."

She stop pouting and gave a loving smile. "Thanks I'm happy to hear that you are ok with me going out with your _crush's mother_."

I haven't realized that. _'That's right my aunt is dating Vivio-san's mother. And if their relationship goes well then Vivio-san will become my cousin.'_ I look at her a little confused. "Now that I think about it…"

My Aunt giggle, then smiled at me. "Chill out Einhart it won't technically be like you are in love with your cousin since you two are not blood related unless you consider her as your cousin." I look at her and felt relieve as she was right. "Alright then, breakfast is ready. Lets' eat."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hope you like it please review so I could improve or just know if this is getting good or bad. Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hello everyone I fanally manage to publish chapter 7 after my PC died then came back to life (long story). I want to apologize for de late upload (and my futur late upload) of this story. Not only did my PC died for a while but I have a new job, enrolled in classes and a new (wonderful) boyfriend to keep me busy. So it would be hard to work on this story but I'll do my best not to take to much time to upload (Can't promise anything). Hope you enjoy this chapter (not to proud of it).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Fate POV**

It was finally lunch time and I didn't have class for the rest of the afternoon. Since Arisa and Suzuka were their usual intimate lunch time today I decided to just eat in my office and grade some off today math test until I have some tutoring class. I was heading towards the cafeteria to grab something to eat when my phone started ringing. As I look at my phone and a smile came to my face when I saw the caller ID.

"Hi, sweetheart."

"_Hey, sunshine…what're up to right now?"_

"Not much, my love. I was just going to eat lunch in my office, and grade some test until my tutoring class comes up."

"_Good because I was wondering if we could have lunch together at the Yabashi restaurant if you think you have time for me."_

"For you I'll make some time. I'll meet you over there in ten minutes."

"_Wonderful, see you there baby, I love you."_

"I love you too, my angel."

And with that I hang up and changed my direction towards the parking lot to get my car. Once in my car I drove to my new destination while putting listening on the radio one of my favorite song. Once I arrived I saw Nanoha who was waiting for me at the entrance of the restaurant, I walk up to her.

"Did I make you wait?" I ask her while giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Not really, we practically came at the same time. Shale we go in?"

"After you."

And with that we went in. a place for two were giving to us. Our servant gave both of us the menu and left us to give us time to choose.

"So, how are we going to tell the girls about us now? Yesterday was a mess thanks to Yuuno-kun." Nanoha said after putting down the menu.

"Somehow I knew that was exactly what was on your mind right now. Well to tell you the truth Einhart already knows."

"What, I thought we agree to tell them together."

"Well she kind off figure it out. I didn't literary told her that."Nanoha sat back comfortably on the chair a wide smile on her face. I felt a little nervous. "What?"

"She trick you in to confirming to her our relationship. I got to say you are quite easy to read and tease Fate-chan."

"Mou, I'm not."

She lifted an eyebrow. "You want to bet?"

I gave up for I knew they were right. "Alright, it's true but…" I look behind Nanoha as a familiar figure caught my intention and a confused look came to my face as I look at the person that just came in the restaurant. "Is…Is that Vivio's father? What's his name again?"

Nanoha turn around to look at the person I was looking at. "Yuuno-kun? What he doing here?"

"Yuuno huh? Seems like he just saw us too." I said while watching him walking towards our table.

"Good afternoon ladies, mind if I join in?" Yuuno ask and without waiting for an answer took a chair from the empty table next to us and sat down between Nanoha and I.

"Good evening to you too." I politely said which was not the case of Nanoha.

"What you doing here can't I have a peaceful lunch break with _my girlfriend_?" Nanoha told him with an angry expression and tone.

Yuuno look at her with a shock expression and was about to say something but the waitress beat him to it "Pardon me but are you all ready to order or should I wait a little longer."

Since Nanoha and Yuuno didn't seem to pay attention to the waitress I answered to her question. "Yes, I would like your lunch special, the Chicken Spinoccoli with a raspberry ice tea. Nanoha what would you like?"

At call of her name, Nanoha snap out of the staring contest she was currently in with Yuuno and look at me then the waitress. "I would like the Lemon Basil Salmon with some sweet tea please."

"Alright and what would you like sir."

"He's not staying with us."Nanoha said before Yuuno had the chance to answer the waitress.

"I actually can stay. I'll have what she's having" Yuuno said to the waitress while referring to Nanoha choice of meal.

The waitress took note of our order took the menus and left us once again. I look at Nanoha, she was piss off and I could understand her. Yuuno just smiled and turned his intention to me. I could see in his eye that he was furious about something but I left it at that for I didn't really care how he felt right now.

"So Miss Fate-chan I believe so…"

"It's Testarossa-Harloawn for you." Nanoha said brutally.

"Miss Testarossa-Harloawn, you are Nanoha-chan girlfriend?"

"Yes I am."

"Strange…Vivio didn't tell me that you were."

"That's because she doesn't know yet. We were about to tell her and Einhart-chan but you ruin everything with your presence." Nanoha said while trying to control her anger. Luckily the waitress came back to give us our drinks. She then informed us that are food will ready in 5min top. We thanked her and she left us alone.

Before Nanoha said anything else to Yuuno I started speaking to him. "So Mr. Scrya if my memory serve me right, may I ask you what are you doing for a living?"

"I'm an archeologist."

"Oh really, that's interesting you must travel a lot?"

"I do but I have missed on a lot of things because of that…" he looked at Nanoha. "And now I need to settle down with the one I love."

I now understood exactly what Nanoha felt right now. I knew exactly what he meant by that and I was piss off now. The nerves he has to say that he want to get back with Nanoha in front of Nanoha and _me_. I truly wanted to punch him in the face and hard, but instead I smiled at him once he look back at me. "Well your _current _woman must be very happy that you came back to her. You should spend more time with _her_ instead of us."

I could see Nanoha covering her mouth to stop herself from laughing out loud. I myself wanted to laugh but I was pretty good in keeping a straight face while Yuuno look frustrated. Again the waitress saved us from any unwanted comments and served our meal. We spent the rest of our time in the restaurant just eating in silence. When we were all done and the billed taken care of we just left the restaurant we left Yunno and Nanoha and I went where she park her car. I don't know where Yuuno was heading and didn't care either. He ruined _again_ my time with my girlfriend and that's one too many.

"I can't believe him. Once again he ruined our time together. Arrgh, why can't he just leave me alone?" Apparently Nanoha was thinking the same thing.

"Don't worry too much, honey, we'll figure out a way to make him understand that somehow."

"Yeah…." We arrived in front of her car and as she unlocks it, I opened the door for her. She thanks me and came closer to me instead of getting in the car. "At least he can't stop me from doing this."

The kiss was a pure bliss. I could hear ourselves moan as I let her in to explore the inside of my mouth with her tongue. It wasn't until we heard a male voice of a bystander, whistling and encouraging us to go further, that we parted blushing at the fact that we forgot we were.

"I should head back to work now or Hayate-chan will want me to fill in a report with _all _the details of why I was late."

"Y-yes I should too. I should set a good example to the student by being on time all the time."

We gave each other one last quick but tender kiss, bid each other good-bye and went back to work. We were unaware the entire time that we were watch from afar by a certain angry blonde with glasses.

* * *

><p><strong>Vivio POV <strong>

Einhart-san and I just got out of the bus and we started to walk toward home. I've been wanting since yesterday to confess to Einheart-san my feelings for her. I have also tried today but without success. Our friends and even our upper-classmate Subaru-san and Teana-san were in the way, not that I don't like they company. If I wanted to confess, this was the moment.

"Um….Einheart-san can I talk to you?... There's something I've been meaning to tell you…in private." I could feel my cheek burning. I must be blushing right now.

"Sure….I too wanted to talk to you, but godhead first." She was also blushing. '_Why is she blushing?'_

"Um…can we talk somewhere else? I don't feel comfortable saying it here."

"Well….we can go to my place. Auntie Fate isn't home yet. Will that do?"

"Yes it will."

"Then, shall we?"

I followed her to her place passing my house. Once we were in the house she guide me to her room upstairs then went back downstairs to get some snack for us. While she did that I tried to calm my heart that was beating like a drum and repeating my confession in my head. _'Come on Vivio, you can do it. Just tell her how you feel'._ She came back with the snacks and two drinks. We sat at her desk big enough for two to study on and started eating.

"So what did you want to talk about I'm all ears." She told me after her first bite on some cookies.

*Glup* "I….I wanted to….wait what don't you go first. You said you wanted to tell me something also, right?"

She shook her head. "No you go ahead. It can wait."

"Uhm…alright….I…." This was way harder than I thought. "Did you notice how close my mom and your aunte Fate-chan are?" I asked, giving me time to calm down.

"…..Yeah….To tell you the truth there are dating now."

'_No way had I had no clue. I just said that by chance.'_ "Really….they are?…since when?"

"I not sure when, but I learned it last night from my aunt. They seems a good couple don't you think?"

I smiled, happy for my mom. I noticed that lately she was very happy and bake more than usual. I should have known that Fate-chan was the cause of this. "Yes they do make a good couple. I wish we…." _'Oops I almost confess…wait isn't that what I want?"_

"huh? Wish we what?"

"I…." _'Come on just say it already. Einhart-san won't bite she? A love bite would be ni…going off track Vivio.'_ "I wish we could…also be…."

I stop talking and looked at Einhart-san blushing, her eyes wide open. "You…you..mean…"

"W-what I'm saying is that, I like you a lot, Eihart-san and I would like to ask you if you would like to be my girlfriend." I look at Einhart she still had the same expression on her face and that worried me a little. "You know if you don't want t…."

Einhart-san literally jumps on me making me fall on the floor on my back. I instantly wrap my arms around her while she wrap hers around my neck. She slightly moved her head so we could look at each other in the eyes. "I like you too. I have been wanting to confess to you too but guess you beat me to it and I'm so happy you did."

After stay in this potion for a little while my cell ring. Due to the ringtone I could tell who it was. I pick it up and answered. "Hello mom" I listened to what she had to say then bid her a see you later before hanging up. I sadly look at Einhart. "I have to go, my mom need me right now."

She got off me and helped me up. "It's alright and yes…" she blushed. "I'll be your girlfriend."

I smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek not wanting to go to fast even though I so wanted to kiss those beautiful pink lips of hers. We bid our goodbyes and I left her house, joy written all over my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuuno POV<strong>

"Bartender….another." I said not looking at the bartender and just wiggling high in the air and empty glass. I received what I ask for and look at it for a while, deep in thought. "How can I get her back when she's dating someone as hot as this _Fate_." He takes a sip from his drink.

"So you're just going to give up on her." A purple haired man with yellow cat like eyes look at him also sipping on his own drink.

"Hell no. I just….don't know how I could win. Nanoha hates my guts right now which is totally the opposite for this _her…_.. If only she could just disappear, I could find a way to make Nanoha mine again."

"Then why don't you just do that my dear cousin."

I turned to look at my cousin. "What do you mean Jail, Do what?"

"Make that Fate disappear." He drinks the rest of his beverage and asks the bartender another one before he continued. "Kidnapped her and send her far away with no way to return. Nanoha would be devastated and you would be there to comfort her. She then would reattach herself to you and you could finally have your precious family back." He took a big gulp of his drink.

"You…you think that would work" I said thinking hard on the possibilities that it could.

"We can try and see. I'm willing to help. I even know where you could send her without worrying she would ever come back.

"I bet it's one of your experience labs you have a little everywhere in the world." He just smiled at me and continued to drink. I did the same and finish my drink. "Alright I'm in what should I do."

"That's my cousin I know and love." I look at me then around us. "Let's go back to my place it would be safer there to tell you my plan. He got up paid for both our drinks and left with me on his tail.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review on this it would help me know if I did good of lack off. Thank you for your time, till next time.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hey everyone it's been exactly 51 days since my last update and I'm not proud of that but I was out of Idea's for this chapter. So in other words I did everything I could to make this chapter worth your time. Hope you like it. ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Einhart POV**

I woke up early today, eager to go to school for one particular reason: I'll be able to see my GIRLFRIEND over there. since I had time, I decide to go for a run with my aunt. I prepared myself then went downstairs. I was just in time to stop my aunt.

"G'morning aunty."

"G'morning sweetheart. Your up early." she look a me questionably as I went down the stairs and joined her to the front door. "You want to jog with me?" I just nod to answer her. "Let me guess. something good happened yesterday while you were with Vivio, am I right or am I right?"

"How..." I pause a moment to think. "Ms. Takamachi told you." It was more of a statement then a question.

"Well she couldn't really overlook all the joy and brither smile her daughter was exposing when she got home." I blush and found the floor pretty interesting to look at. A smile came to my face at knowing that Vivio is happy to have me as her girlfriend. "So..." my aunt voice brought me back to reality. "You finally confess and ask her out I assume?"

"Actually she beat me to it."

"I see...she is her mother daughter alright."

"Ms. Takamachi was the one to confess first?"

I watch my aunt thinking for a moment before answering with a big blush on her face. "In a way...yes" I didn't understand why she had to actually think about it but I didn't push it either. "Now, how about we go and jog a little." she turn and look down to Arf. "Ready for a nice jog, girl." Arf started to jump around her mistress then ran to the door and waited for us there.

"So eager." With that we left the house for our morning jog.

**Vivio POV**

I felt my heart beat faster as I walk toward the car were Einhart was waiting for me. By the time I got in the back seat of the car, all I could here was my heart as I sat next to my love _'note to self: challenge myself to gather up my courage to call Einhart-chan my love today out loud.'_

"Good morning Vivio."

"Good morning Einhart-chan. Good morning Fate-sensei."

"Good morning Vivio. You girls wait here a moment I going to say hi to Nanoha." Fate said while getting out of the car.

We watch her as she walk to the house and went in since the door wasn't lock yet. I took this opportunity to have a little intimate time with my girlfriend. I put her hand in mine which made her pay more attention to me. Once our mixed eyes locked I leaned forward so my lips would meet her. I pulled away after giving her a quick but loving kiss.

"Much better." she look at me a little confused. "I badly wanted to give you a good morning kiss." I told her earning a smile from her once I explained.

"I hope I can have that every morning?" she said with a cute blush.

"You'll get it when ever the opportunity occurs. For example now." And with that said I gave her another longer and deeper kiss. I backed away just in time as Fate and mom came out of the house, both flushed in red. _'Don't want to know what they did in there. Altough I bet it isn't different from what I just did with...no let's not go there. '_

Fate went in her car as mom went in hers. "Alright you girls ready to go?"

"Yes" we said together and with that we left for school.

**Einhart POV**

_Lunch Time..._

As we sat at our usual table were we ate with our friends. We also had the surprise to have Teana and Subaru that joined us. We talk and laugh about little things for a while until Lio decide to mess with Vivio and I. "So Einhart-san, Vivio-san..." she smiled at us once she had our attention. "since this morning I felt like the atmosphere between you two have surprisingly changed, care to tell us what going on between you two."

"You are just like aunt Hayate I swear..."

"Don't try to change the topic Vivio-san." Caro said knowing to well that I was indeed trying to change the topic.

I blush and look at Vivio that had hard time to figure out what to say. She look at me for help but all at could do was give her the same look that she did not knowing what to say myself. That's when Subaru decide to jump in.

"Oh wow we have a freshly new couple here..." I think my head snap when I turned it fast to look a Subaru with my eyes wide open. "Bulls eyes and I just guessed..." she turn to our sempai Teana. "See Tea even they get to be a couple and have fun with each other. Why can't we do the same? OW...what did I say wrong?" Subaru ask to a piss off Teana while rubbing her arm that was elbowed by the latter.

"Figure it out yourself. And you wonder why I still refuse to date you."

"Mou you just a big meani."

Teana rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Lutecia tapped my shoulder so I could pay attention to her. "So..." she looked in my eyes in search of the truth "are you two really dating? I noticed a change in you two behavior also."

_'Was it really that obvious?' _I didn't know if I should really answer since I didn't know if Vivio wanted our new relationship public. I looked at her to silently ask her, her approval to tell them our relationship status. she smiled at me once I lock eyes contact with her then nodded giving me permission to tell them. "Yes...it true. Vivio is my girlfriend."

Silence filled the table for a few second. "I knew it you ow me 20 bucks Lio-san." I was shock by what Lutecia said. I didn't think that my friends would be betting on us.

"Darmmit...fine I'll give it to you after school. You two couldn't wait ONE more week? Anyway congrats to you both.

Vivio laugh it off as I did as the rest of the group congratulate us on our relationship.

**Fate POV**

_Same time..._

Class just ended and I was heading for my office to put the math test on my desk before having lunch with the two love birds Suzuka and Arisa. As I arrived at my office, I received a message on my phone. Before reading it, I went inside my office and drop the tests on my desks, then took my phone out on pants pocket to read the message I just received. Hoping that it was Nanoha, I was a little sad to find out it wasn't seeing the caller ID was unknown to me. I read it anyway:

_'Hello Ms. Harlaown. I'm texting you so I could ask you if I could have math tutoring at my place, this week. I am having a math test soon and I don't believe I'm ready for it. Ricko Nakata which is a friend of mine as well one of your students has referred you to me.'_

After reading the text I started thinking if I should answer to this. I find it strange that a student would text me instead of calling. But this isn't really the first time, students these days spend of time texting. Sometimes they text me by mistake even tough I tell I prefer them to call me. It's more professional, but oh well what can you do about it except complain again and again.

"Lets see, can I make room on my schedule for this one?"

I went to sit on my desk put the phone down and take out my book schedule in my bag that was on the desk. As I look thru it I saw that I actually had empty spots for this week since two students canceled on me. One was for this evening at 5pm the other on saturday morning._ 'Nanoha will get upset if I schedule this student this saturday since she wanted me to spend the entire day with her and the girls like we planned.' _I chose for this evening and texted back the student of my decision, as well as asking to give me his or her home address, full name and school name. I made sure to also mention how much I charge for this. A few seconds later the student replied to me and I read his message. _'Well I guess I'll have to tell Einhart that I would be coming home after 6.' _I look at my watch. "I'll tell her after, when I'll get to this...' I looked and at his message. 'Yuuko Tamachi.' I put back my phone in my pocket. "I should already be at the cafeteria now. Arisa is going to scold at me again." I said out loud while running out of my office and locking it behind me.

Like I predicted Arisa was scolding me for seeing late but thankfully. Her girlfriend Suzuka was there to help me.

"I'm sorry, I received an unexpected text from a student that wanted tutoring. I didn't mean to be late." a said to the hard headed Arisa.

"Don't worry Fate, you have no need to excuse yourself. Right darling?" Suzuka looked at Arisa with a threatening smile on her face.

I could have sworn I just saw fear in the eyes of Arisa. "Of course, my love." she looked at me. No need to apologize Fate. Now lets eat before class start again."

And with that we continued our lunch break talking, laughing and eating not to mention all those question I was given about my lovely girlfriend and that I must introduce ASAP.

**Vivio POV**

The end of the day came and Einhart and I said bye to our friends and head home since today we didn't have . I was in love anyone could see it and so we, but mostly me, were not only the center of attention but also teased with no sign of ending by our friends and even some classmates. I was surprised that no one was against my relationship with Einhart so far but still happy to see we were accepted by our friends. After getting off the bus we walk hand in hand home. When we arrived in front of my house, Einhart bid me goodbye and was about to go home, but I didn't let go of her hand which made her look at me questionably. We had to talk after what happened Sunday and the fact that Einhart didn't come to school yesterday just proves that we can't just act like everything was ok. Mom told me that I shouldn't worry at all and talk to Einhart but she refuses to tell me why.

"What's wrong Vivio?"

I look at the ground, blushing hardly. "I….I…would you like you to keep me company a little longer. My mom told me that she'll be coming home after 6, so…"

Einhart smiled at me and squeeze my hand. "Of course, I'll stay with you longer. I don't have anything to do besides homework anyway. And I'm sure aunty Fate won't mind me staying with you. I'll call her around 5, since she have class now it won't be wise to call her right away."

I smiled at her and lead her towards the door of my home. I let her in and we sat on the couch.

"So what do you want to do? Do you want to start with homework?" Einhart asks me.

"Yes it would be best to start with that. I only have math and history."

"Lucky you, I've got math, science and spanish. I have hard time with spanish it just doesn't click with me."

"I would love to help but I'm not any better than you when it comes to spanish."

"It's alright, I'll just do my best and ask later aunty Fate for help."

"Okay, than let's go in my room and do it." I look at Einhart who suddenly turn as red as a tomato. "What's wrong?" concerned I watch her trying to say something open then closed her mouth like a fish. Trying to understand what was wrong with her I recalled in mind what just happened and what I said, then it hit me, a blush on my face as I did."I...I...meant homework. Let's go do our homework in my room...unless you want to stay down here."

"I...I don't mind going in your room."

"O-ok you can go ahead I'll go get the snacks and drinks." still red I went in the kitchen to get the snacks and drinks as Einhart went upstairs in my room.

_Later on..._

We finally finished our homework and decide to play some video games and so we moved some objects in my room to make some space so we could play using the Kitnet of my Xbox 360.

At 5 we stop for a moment so Einhart could call Fate many times but with no success. Einhart find it odd that her aunt didn't answer her call.

"She always answers even if class started, not to mention I end up directly on her answering machine." she told me.

"Maybe she have no services where she is. If you want I can take you home and check if she's not over there." I proposed.

"No there no need to do so, she would have called if she was home and didn't see me just to check where I was. Maybe it's like you said she have bad phone connection. I'll just wait till 6 to go home and wait for her."

"Ok than shall I continue beating you in this game or do you want to do something else."

"You had lots of practice that's why you can beat me. But I bet you can't beat me playing Guitar Hero."

"Your on." And with that we went back to playing video games.

**Fate POV**

_A few minutes before_

It was around 4:55pm when I arrived in front of what looks like a half empty apartment building. By the looks of the environment, I didn't want to step out of my car for reason_. 'I have a very bad felling about this'. _But I never turn down a student once I agree to teach him or her. It's one of my principal and even if that student lived in a neighborhood I didn't feel comfortable to be in. I took a deep breath and got out of the car. Once I lock it I look again at the building before walking towards it. While getting inside I read again the message I received from Yuuko on my phone to check the apartment number once more. It was at that moment that a black cat decided to jump, from who knows where, right in front of me and scare the shit out of me. I almost fell backwards as I jump back. My right hand squeezing my chest trying to stop my heart from leaping out my chest.

"...you scared me kitty. Is it a hobby of yours to scare people like that?" All I got was a 'meow' before it ran off. _'Great all I need is a broken mirror and I'll sure that I'm in bad luck today'. _I arrived in front of the apartment door and knock. As soon as I knock a cloth came from behind to my nose and mouth while an arm wrap around my neck and choking me. I quickly reacted to the attack and counter attack by stepping hard on the aggressor foot than elbow as hard as I could the aggressor on the stomach. As the aggressor bent in pain I didn't waste time to see who it was and ran towards the exits. But as I did I heard a shot then felt something sting on my back. It didn't hurt but I quickly felt my body getting heavy. As I saw the entrance door of the building, my eyes was also get heavy as I struggle to keep them open. My body gave out just a few feet from the door and I feel to the floor face first. Darkness started surrounding me as I tried to take my phone out of my pocket to call for help before I blackout. But as I did so a foot step on my wrist and then a hand took the phone out of my hand. I tried to see who took my phone from my hand but all I could see before blacking out was yellow eyes.

**Yuuno POV**

_same time..._

I was still in pain after receiving the elbow to my stomach and her foot on mine. Luckily, my cousin Jail was there but...he just shot her. I ran toward him and our victim. As I came closer I saw her unagitated on the floor and Jail next to her kneeling and searching something in her pockets.

"You...you killed her!...I...we didn't agree to this. Kidnapping her then send her far away never to be seen again is one thing, but to kill her is another. I don't want blood on my..."

I shut my mouth when he turn his head to look at me. A smile came to his face. "Relax, dear cousin, she's not dead I just put her to sleep. Here..." he to something out of her pocket and trow it to me. After catching it and opening my hand i saw it was her key chains with hers keys. "Take her car and drive it to my garage. Make sure you close the garage with the lock I showed you once you put her car in there."

I just nod and started to head out to her car then stop and turned to him once more. "Do you need help putting her in the van?"

He pick her up with ease bridal style and walked up to me. "Nah, she's light as a feather and so beautiful too...I just might keep her and make her my personal pet."

I didn't like what he was referring to but didn't care either. "just as long as I never see her near my Nanoha, you can do whatever you want with her." I opened the door of the entrance and let him out first then went out myself and we did everything as planned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks for reading and hope I'll get some reviews. I can't say when I'll upgrade the next chapter but I **will** upgrade it eventually.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: OK before you start reading I'm not so proud of my self right now with the way I'm going with this story. I'm really lacking right now and it mostly because I have less and less time to think on this. If you are dissapointed I fully understand if not then lucky me. Anyway hope you will atleast read my story till the end. Here's goes nothing: Chapter 9.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

When Fate finally woke up everything was dark. She then realized that she was actually blindfolded and started to panic when she couldn't move her arm and leg that appeared to be tied up to a chair she was sitting on. Fate did who ever in that situation would do, scream for help.

"HE-mmmph." Something cut her off.

"**Shhh be quiet and no harm will be done to you.**" Said a voice that she couldn't describe as the one of a human. That freaks her out even more and she struggle trying to escape, humming through now what she thinks was a duck tape that who or what ever talk put on her mouth. It was a bad idea to keep struggling since she felt a fist striking her cheek so hard she could taste blood in her mouth. Tears start pouring down her eyes.

"**I told you to shut up didn't I. Try something and there be more from what that came from."** The voice said angrily.

Fate stop all attempt to fight back and instead tried to calm down trying to remember how she got in such a tragic situation. She started to remember everything that happened since she recieved the text message from this so call student. _'I should have called it off or at least call Einhart to inform her of where I was...it wouldn't matter that probably not this attacker real name...his voice is not the one of a human. he's protecting his identity which could possibly mean it's someone that I might know or not.' _While thinking about why she's tied up to a chair at who knows where, Fate could here a door openning and closing then another set of footstep coming towards her.

**"So the sleeping beauty is finally awake. Are you hundry beautiful."** Even if the voice was also not human, Fate could tell that it was another man speaking. He took the duck tape off her mouth and put the plate of food in front of her face for her t smell it. She didn't bother answering or react, she didn't want to eat anything from they hand and so look down to the floor. But her body betray her as an audible growl could be heard coming from her stomac. **"Come on you know you want it. Vivio says it's your favorite, Lasagna."** Fate raised her head when hearing Nanoha's daughter name. **"That's right we know the Takamachi's family."**

Fate got angry all of sudden and didn't care anymore of what whas going to her. "Don't you dare harm~"

*SMACK* Fate could feel the harsh pain on the cheek **"I fought I told you to shut up."**

**"Woah calm down dear cousin. How will she eat if you break her jaw, not to mention you ruining her beautiful face." **Fate felt a hand cupping her face. she tried break free but the more she tried the more it hurt. she then felt a tongue licking her swollen cheek. Tears instincly fell from her eyes, she wanted to throwup but obviouly her stomac hadn't anything to reject. **"You taste so good I could eat you. I'm really considering keeping you as my personal pet." **She felt her other cheek being lick. She was in disgust and had an sudden urge to curse who ever was torturing her but hold back knowing it was a very bad idea. **"Come on eat, I made it myself just for you." **The man brought the the fork with a piece of lasagna to Fate's mouth but she refused to eat and turn face.** "Stubuened aren't we. Tell you what, either you it this or I take you to my bedroom and eat you." **He put the fork with the piece lasagna in front of Fate's mouth again. **"So Fate, what would it be. You know I could rock your world better then Nanoha would ever be able to."**

"Who are you how do you know~"

*BAM* This time Fate recieved a punch in the stomac **"Don't talk back. Cousin if you want to fuck her just go ahead and do it. I have to go anyway be back in a few hours." **the other man said while leaving the room.

Fate could feel her body trembleling because of the pain in her stomac as well of what she just heard. She was starting to freak out. She would rather stay tied up to this chair then being rape by that man. Once she heard the door close she started crying louder. "Ple...please don't hurt me. If it's money you want I~"

**"Are you a machosist you must really like to be hit. I'll give you one more chance, you only talk when I'll let you talk. Now as much as want to fuck you I'll give you your chance. I'm not really into rape since I would like you to take pleasure if I fuck you. So if your a good girl and do as I say you won't go with me in the other room. NOW EAT."** And Fate did just that while trembleling in fear.

OoO

**Einhart POV**

"Vi...Vivio...stop..." I was currently on Vivio's bed in my underwear with Vivio on top of me. How I got in this situation is still a mistery to me and with those butterflies kisses Vivio given me on my neck and shoulder I even can't think about how it all happened. All I know is that one minute we were playing video games and the next Vivio was undressing me. "hmmm...AH" I scream in pain as Vivio just bite me but then a pleasante sensation came as she lick at the same place she bite me. "Vivio.."

"You taste so good Ein-chan. Let me taste more of you." I could feel her tongue burning my skin at the touch has she went down to my clevage. She didn't waste time and next thing I know my bra was no longer holding my breast captive. Vivio sat up on top of me and look at me with desire shinning in her eyes. "You're so beautiful."

I was unable to move or speak. Vivio ruby and emerald eyes gazed at me with so much desire that I felt like she frozed me in place. She put her left hand on right breast and started massaging it while putting the other breast in her mouth. I felt like my mind was shutting down. Feeling Vivio soft warm hand playing with one of my breast and her toungue and lips sucking lick and nibbling the other was truelly a bliss if not more. I found myself moaning and my body arch making Vivio put more of my breast in her mouth. And then everything crashes as we heard the last thing we wanted to here at this sensual moment we shared.

"Vivio, I'm home." I could here Vivio's mother from downstairs.

"Shit..." Vivio jump out of bed so quick she fell down to the floor.

"Is everything alright up there."

"Just fine mom...Einhart and I are just playing video games." Vivio replied while helping me get my clothes so I can get dress. _"Get dress quickly before she comes up here."_ she whispers to me.

"Did you girl do your homework first?"

"Yes mom we did." I she was keeping a conversation with her mother I go dress as quick as I possibly can. By the time I finished getting dress we were faking playing with the Wii when Nanoha came in the room. "Welcome home mom."

"Hey sweetie, hello Einhart-chan. I just bought some groceries would you like to eat dinner with us Einhart. I can call Fate-chan and ask if she would like to join also."

"I would like to Ms. Takamachi."

"Now I already told you to call me Nanoha... or auntie Nanoha" she said with a wink and a grin.

"Y-yes auntie Nanoha." I said knowing it would likely make her happy that I recall her as my aunt.

"Good now what would you girls like for dinner?"

OoO

"What do you mean she's missing?" panic started to be heard in Nanoha voice. She just heard, through the phone, Einhart saying that Fate didn't come home yet. Nanoha had called Fate on her cell dozens of time before Einhart decided to just wait for her aunt at thier house so they can come togerther eat dinner with the Takamachis.

"_Aunty Fate usually comes home around 6 if not tutoring Vivio. When she can't make it home at that time she always calls me to tell me so."_ Einhart continued to say through the phone. _"It's past 7 now and I just know something wrong. She hasn't called me or even text me."_ Panic was also heard in Einhart voice which was the first reason why Nanoha panicked also.

"Calm down. She might have gone out with a friend and forgot to call. Let's not jump to conclusion just yet."

"_But…But…It's just not like her."_

"Did you call her?"

"_Yes her cell phone is turned off."_

"I understand but…look I'll come to you and we will wait for her till 9. If she's not back or called then I call Hayate-chan and the others and will start searching for her. How those that sound."

"_Sounds' good. I just hope she's alright. Aunty Fate never pulled something like that before. But maybe your right, she might have just forgotten to call and went out with a colleague or a friend." _

"Okay, I'm coming to see you soon." she hang up and went towards the door to get my shoes and jacket to head to Fate house. "Vivio I'm going to Fate house. I want you to stay here and answer to any phone call."

"What's going on? Is something wrong?" Vivio ask Nanoha, rushing down the stairs.

"Well we're not sure yet. But Fate hasn't come home yet and Einhart-san is worried something might happen to her. I want you to stay here just in case she calls here or anyone else. So stay by the phone, will you?"

"Yes mom. Hope it's no big deal."

"Me too. After what Einhart-san told me I just can't help but worry. Apparently Fate is not the type of person to be out late without telling Einhart-san. Well I'm off now." And she went outside to go see Einhart just a block away.

OoO

It was now 9 pm and still no news of Fate. Einhart started crying knowing her aunt to well, she knew something was definitely not right and that put fear in her. Nanoha herself was very worried. She knew Fate well enough to know that this wasn't normal, something was up. As promise to Einhart she called Hayate and told her the situation. Twenty minutes later the whole crew (Hayate, Vita, Signum and Zafira) was there including Vivio which Nanoha called her to come.

"Still no words from her?" Hayate ask once she sat down on the couch. Einhart offered them some tea and snacks as a thank you for coming all this way for her aunt sake.

"No and we called all her friends, colleagues and relatives that we thought she could be with right now. They all claim not to have seen her after school ended." Nanoha responded sitting down on a chair she took from the kitchen.

"How about the students she usually tutors." Signum ask. "Does she tutor them at school or at their place? Did you call them yet?"

"Well…no I haven't called them since I do not know them or their number. But sometime aunties Fate do go to her students' home to tutor them. Most off the time she just does it at school. It really deepens if the student wants personal tutoring or in a classroom with other students." Einhart said tears threatening to come back.

"I see… well it would be wiser to start finding who she was suppose to tutor today and find out if she actually tutor them in order to know since when she was missing, who saw her last and where she was last seen." Hayate said taking out her office laptop from her bag. "Since no one here can give a name of those students she tutors. I'll call Shari to help me find them. Einhart-chan do you think you could tell me Fate bank account. Does she let you have this information?"

"Yes, she let me use her credit card whenever I need to."

"Good. I need to trace all her deposits and withdraws also all her calls through cell phone. Hopefully the students paid her by check."

"Some do since she mostly gets paid monthly.

"Great. Now right down her bank account and cell phone number. After that Signum and Zafira will ask you some question. Nanoha I want you to call back Fate brother, you said he was the principal of Vivio school right." Nanoha nodded. "Ask him the usually questions for missing person and also if he knows if the students Fate tutors attend his school and their names." Hayate was in her domain even if it was kind of early to claim that Fate was actually missing since the law in this town says to wait for at least twelve hours to declare a person missing, she trusted Nanoha judgment and it was a friend of hers that was missing.

"Right away." Nanoha answered and went to the phone to make the call. The more time past the more worried she was. She wanted to cry, to just drive and look everywhere for her love. But she needed to be strong for Einhart. The poor girl was already worried sick. It wouldn't help her if she also shows how she truly felt right now.

Vivio sat by Einhart holding her hand tightly, trying to comfort her the best she could while Signum and Zafira started to question her, notepad in their hands. Their ask her about Fate usual habits, where are her favorite spots, how often she goes out for fun or dates and who are the usual people she spend time with during those time. Their also ask if she had any enemies, rivals, people that ever hold a grudge against her.

"Not that I know off. Aunty Fate is one of the most peaceful people I know. She never talks to me about anyone who might hate her or that she might hate." Einhart said with a crack and sadness in her voice.

Signum and Zafira ask her a few more question then let her go to her room with Vivio so she could get some rest promising her that their will do their best to find her aunt. It was now 2 am and the crew have made Fate's living room their office bringing in their office supply that their needed, even Shari and Chrono came by.

"This is getting worse and worse. I'm looking at the reports that Shari-chan given me, there is no transaction, withdraws or deposits made since yesterday on Fate account. And looking at her cells call list, the last call she answered was at 2:30 pm from you Nanoha-chan." Hayate said looking at some papers in her hand then at Nanoha.

"Yes I did call her just to say hi since I was on break. But she didn't mention anything out of the ordinary." Nanoha said realizing that she was the last person Fate talked to on the phone and maybe the last person she talk to before she went missing.

"From the list of phone call she received or made none of them where unknown call which means that she practically knows everyone that called her. Plus those calls seem to be usual for the past few weeks… Mr. Harlaown have you ever seen an unusual person, someone you don't know approaching Fate this past few days? We need all the information we can get."

Chrono thought about it before answering. "I have. Two days ago, just in front of the schools gate, there was a blond man with glasses talking to her. I couldn't have a clear shot of what he look like but it didn't look like sis was enjoying talking to him."

"Can you describe what he had on?" Hayate ask.

"He had a suit on…dark green if my memory serves me right. What was weird about him was that ferret that was on his shoulder. I never saw someone walking around with a ferret on their shoulder."

Nanoha and the others look at each other then said in unison "Yuuno-kun." Chrono was surprised and looked very confused.

"So Yuuno-kun met Fate-chan did you know about this Nanoha?" Vita ask.

"Yes, Vivio told me that Yuuno-kun came to pick her up once and saw him talk to Fate-chan when she came out from club activity. But that was last week."

"Well maybe he was concern about Vivio-chan progress. We would have to talk to him about that, but right now we can't go out and investigate till 6 am since twelve hours hasn't passed since her disappearance." Vita added.

"But it is obvious that Fate-chan is missing." Nanoha said, her voice starting to deceive her. She was afraid, knowing that Fate wouldn't certainly go out that late with her cell phone off and Einhart alone in the house waiting for her without at least informing someone.

"I know my sister well enough to know that she wouldn't be out this late. Especially since she took custody of Einhart-chan. I'm worried to death now. We should take action and…"

"Mr. Harlaown I know how you feel right now, but by law we cannot just yet make Fate disappearance public till 6 am. What we going to do is go to all the public places we can access to and see if she has been there before disappearing." Said Hayate.

"May I go? I can bring Arf, she can sense her master when it comes to finding her. Fate-chan and Einhart-chan sometime play hide and seek with her." Chrono obviously in a state of panic.

"That is good to here. You and Arf may come along the search but you will at all time be accompanied by Signum. Is that clear?" Hayate said.

"Yes. May I call my wife first and tell her the news." Hayate approved and Chrono excuse himself to call his wife and tell her, he won't be coming home tonight and his going to look for his sister.

Hayate knowing her friend and seeing how Nanoha was beginning to be on a stage of panic, chose to let her stay with the girls. "But I want to go and help. Fate could be anywhere I…"

"No we'll handle that right now. Beside we need someone to stay here just in case she does come back and Vivio-chan and Einhart-san cannot stay here without an adult in such situation. I'll call you every fifteen minutes to check and report to you. How does that sound?"

"O-okay, I'll stay…I just…I" tears start pouring.

Hayate went to give her a hug. "We'll find her. No matter how long it takes I will not rest till we find her okay? Now try to be strong, the girls will need you when their wake up."

The team soon left; Vita with Hayate, Zafira with Signum, Chrono and Arf who was half asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's all for now I'm SO SORRY for the wait but this story is on the go and with all the problem with my job and studies (and other things) I admit I forgot to sumit this chapter. Also I haven't recheck since I started writting it so there surely a lot of mistakes or maybe some confusion. You can tell me in your review how I did and if I'm lacking in something. Merci beaucoup pour votre suivit de cette histoire.**

**PS: I don't know when I'll be able to update but I'll try to not make it another month ore two.**


	10. Chapter 10

**FINALLY. Here is Chapter 10 after remembering (I must admit) to continue my story I promised to finish. Here is the follow up. Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**Nanoha POV**

I arrived at my office in a rush. I needed to have all that can be used to find Fate and the police station is the best place I have full access to do so. After dropping Vivio and Einhart against their will at school, I came straight to work to start my search. Even if Einhart absolutely didn't want to go to school and prefer looking for her aunt, it was the best distraction I had for her for I didn't want her to worry as much as I am. As I got out of the car an unpleasant but familiar voice called out my name. I turned to greet the carrier of this voice in the most polite way I could muster.

"What do you want?"

"G-good morning Nanoha; How…"

"Those it look like I'm having a good morning to you?"

"I…what's wrong?"

"What do you want?" I really didn't have the time and patience for him. I know he doesn't disserve this but right now I have more important stuff to do like finding Fate.

"I…just bought some breakfast and was wondering if we could…"

"I don't have time for you Yuuno-kun. I'm in a rush." And with that I left him in the parking lot and headed to the entrance until my stomach reminded me that I haven't eaten anything yet this morning. I stop my track and came back to where Yuuno was standing only to snatch the paper bag he was holding the entire time with the breakfast. "I'll still take the meal you offer but _alone_." I then went back to the entrance of the building and went in. Once in I quickly walk to my office to start on focusing on how to start my search. As I turned my PC on, I open the paper bag and start digging in for what's good to eat. At the same time Hayate, Vita and Signum showed up.

"Anything new since last night?" I ask them impatiently.

"No, Nothing beside a list of people that know or might know her given by Mr. Harloawn and since he has access to Fate's school schedule as well as the students she tutors, we were able to find out which people should have seen her that day. Vita and I will look all of their backgrounds then give you the list of people you should go interrogate this afternoon with Signum."

"That's a start." I said while taking out the egg and bacon sandwich and unwrap it to take a bite.

"I'm surprised you actually gave yourself time to buy breakfast. I had to ask Shari if she could buy some for us all."

I took another bite while typing my password on my PC then answered Hayate. "I took it from Yuuno-kun."

"Yuuno-kun? His here?" Vita ask in an irritating voice.

"I don't know if his still luring around but he came a moment ago asking me if I would have breakfast with him."

"Seriously? Breakfast? With him? Has he lost his mind or is he that desperate?" Signum ask

Hayate started laughing. "How stupid can he get? After all he has done he still believe he has a chance with you. He comes back to the country and pops up in your life unannounced and thinks everything will go back the way things were before he screwed up. I'm sorry to tell you this Nanoha-chan but I think your ex has lost it.

"No offense taken." I said. "I already officially consider him as a madman a longtime ago. Can I still see a copy of Fate's schedule?" I quickly finished my sandwich while Hayate went and make a copy of Fate's schedule. Vita and Signum went to their desks and turned on their PCs.

"I don't think it's a good idea to question every student. It might scare the kidnapper and then we won't have a chance to find her faster. I think we should start with her friends and students she was supposed to tutor out of school ground the day she went missing." Signum said as Hayate came back with copies of what I asked earlier.

"I agree with you Signum. We need to first make this as discreet as possible. We'll go public only if we have no other choice." Hayate said while walking towards her desk to sit.

Vita looked like she was thinking about something. I had just quickly finished eating the rest of my meal when she asks us. "So when did this case became a kidnapping?"

"Well we kind of did jump into the conclusion of Fate-chan being kidnap but I believe that's what happened. I've been with Fate-chan long enough to know she would do her best to contact us if something happened to her and if she was at the hospital we would have known by now. So right now I can't think of anything else but this being a kidnapping." I told Vita.

"I agree. I might know Fate-chan from our childhood days only but seeing Einhart-chan, that actually lives with Fate-chan, in such panic, this is the only reason I could think of that answers Fate-chan's sudden disappearance." Signum add.

Vita looked at both of us then nod. Hayate then clap her hand together so we could pay intention to her. "Well than since everyone agrees let's get back to work. Nanoha-chan's wife-to-be is counting on Hayate's team to find her."

"What? My w…wii…wife…"I was madly blushing while looking at my keyboard. "My….wife." I whispered so no one could hear me. I liked the way it sounds. To be able to claim Fate as my wife would be the best thing that happened to me after Vivio's birth but for that I needed to find my Fate first.

I was cut off my thoughts by Vita outburst. "Who is the Hayate's team you are mentioning."

"You girls of course, as well as Shari and Zafira."

"I don't belong to you."

"You're my wife."

"Which means _you_ belong to _me_. Plus don't mix our personal life with our work. I don't want to be under your command."

"Why not?"

"Because being under your commands would be weird and chaotic. Remember the last big case we were assigned to? You forced us to wear cosplay of magical girls that you made yourself. "

"We solved the case didn't we?"

"That's not the point…"

"Can we concentrate on what's important here?" Signum ask.

The couple stops and excuse themselves. "I'll call Chrono-kun and ask him permission to come to his school to question a few of Fate-chan colleagues and students." I said after a few seconds of silence.

"Good now let's all go back to work." Signum said while glaring at Hayate.

"What?" Hayate responded to her glare with fear showing on her face.

oOo

**Normal POV**

Signum parked the car in the school parking lot it was lunch time and some students were coming out of the school. She looked at the school with a sad expression on her face before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Signum giving her a weak smile. "Don't worry too much. It won't help in finding her."

Nanoha smiled a little. "You're right… it's just…I never thought that I would come to Vivio's school for such a thing."

"I understand. Come on, let's go inside." And with that they got out of the car and in the school's building.

oOo

_Somewhere same day, same time:_

_*SMACK*_ Blood was dripping on the floor. Fate was on the floor still tied up to the chair which was a very uncomfortable for her. Still blindfold but no longer having her mouth taped, she had no idea what was going on or what she did to disserve such painful hit. The strange voice coming from the guy that was delivering all those hits for the past half an hour, sounded very angry. But what could she have done wrong since she been here. She stop asking question to figure out what they wanted and stop trying to escape since this morning for fear of being hit again. So why was she being kick harshly in the stomach. "**This is all your fault. I can't stand you. Be gone already.**" For a second these words coming from the guy had Fate remember her past.

_Flashback_

"_This is all your fault. I can't stand you. Be gone already." A little girl was sitting in the corner of her bedroom burying her face between her legs and hugging her knees to prevent from getting hit on her face with the cane._

"_Mama please stop. It is not Fate's fault that dad died. It was an accident." Another little girl was trying to stop her mother from hitting the other girl by holding her arm that was holding the cane with all her strength. Unfortunately she wasn't strong enough and got pushed away._

"_Stay out of this Alicia. I do not wish to hurt my only daughter." The woman pointed towards Fate while looking at Alicia. "This girl killed my husband. If she had not been so selfish. If she had stayed at home like you instead of wanting and asking to go with your father to the basketball game, he would still be alive." She looked at Fate. "I will never forgive you for that. You should have died instead of him you little brat." She hit her again with the cane. _

_End of Flashback_

Fate tried to scream in pain as she was kicked again in the abdomen but she found herself out of air and coughing out blood. "**You…Because of you my plan for this morning was a total failure no matter how much I tried." **Another blow was given in the abdomen. "**Why don't you just die so she can start focusing on me."**

'_Die? Focus on you? It seems that I, once again, am the cause of the lost of someone dear to someone. But who?'_ Fate's thoughts was cut off when the door opened and someone rushing footsteps were heard. "**What the hell are you doing? If you continue you'll kill her."**

"**All she's preoccupied about is her. I tried several time to talk to her this morning after my invitation to have breakfast with me failed and all she did is ignore me. Her colleagues even told that she was too busy with a case. She wouldn't even take a minute break to see me because of her.**" The man pointed towards Fate.

Fate tried hard to focus on the two guys' conversation while trying to catch her breath. Even if no names were said she tried to make a connection with the reason to their argument to her situation. _'Obviously his mad at me for how this woman rejected him which means these guys didn't randomly kidnap me. That woman knows me as well as these two and I might know them all.'_ Fate coughed some more as it was getting harder and harder for her to breathe properly. She was now taking big chunk of air just to not run out of air. The two guys were still not paying attention to her and continued their rambling. _'He said that this woman was too busy with a case and it's my fault she's so busy. This must mean this woman is a cop that is searching for me. I haven't been missing long enough for Arisa, Suzuka, Shamal, Chrono or even Lindy to go report to the police for a missing person. As for Einhart she would call…Nanoha.' _It all clicks now. "Y…Yuuno?" The two guys stop arguing and look at the struggerling Fate on the floor with their eyes wide opened.

"**Yo…You know who…" **one of the guys whispered but didn't finish his sentence as he rush towards Fate his fist ready to punch Fate.

"**No don't do it**." The other guy tried to stop him but it was too late. Fate received a harsh blow in the head making her pass out, blood mixing with her golden hair. "**That's enough Yuuno. Look what you have done to my precious Fate. No wonder Nanoha left you.**" He walked towards Fate and bent down to her level examining her cuts and bruises. "**You're lucky all these cuts and bruises don't seem permanent, damaging her beauty. But I'm not sure I can say the same thing for her insides. Plus your last blow might have been fatal to her. She still breathing so I might still be able to save her.**" He took off the microphone on his neck that change his voice and untied her from the chair and take off the blindfold. He looked at her face anger building up in him.

Yuuno also took off his microphone. "Then let her die from…"

"What?"

"If she lives than Nanoha will continue to look for her. I know her she will not stop. If she knows she's dead than she gradually forget about her and come back to me. I'll be able to comfort her and she'll let me in. Jail listen…"

"Shut up you asshole. You're forgetting that Nanoha would try to find out who is responsible for her death. She's not stupid like you and her team is the best at what they do. It's only a matter of time before they found us. That's why I prepared everything all I ask is that you be patient. But No you had to go and see Nanoha and now this." He caressed Fate's face removing some of the blood with his thumb. "Are you stupid or what. You might be my cousin but I swear if you screw this up I'm leaving you behind and you'll deal with all of this alone." Jail carefully pick up Fate bridal style. "We need to care for her wounds help me bring her to my lab." He walked towards the door.

"But…"

He looked at his cousin anger well express on his face making Yuuno tremble with fear. "Yuuno you are like a brother to me but you have changed so much since Nanoha found out about your illegal trafficking. More or less if you ever hurt Fate again I'll make sure you rot in a cell for a very long time. We are _**not**_ murderers. Have I made myself clear?"

Yuuno trembling double as he looked at Jail angry eyes. "Y…yes.'

"Good. Now let's go quickly before it's too late."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and please review. I am sorry for the extremly long wait and hope that you will not wait for so long for the next chapter.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Finally Chapter 11 is here. Sorry for the wait but with all the problems in my real life it's hard to keep up with this story. Not to mention writing this story. I also had some difficulties in publishing this chapter, but I manage to found a way (don't ask me how, it's complicated). Anyway enjoy your reading. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**Normal POV**

**Chrono's office...  
><strong>

Nanoha was sitting on a chair next to Signum in the principal's office. In the same room was Fate's closest friends and a relative that she's been introduce to as Arisa Bannings, Suzuka Tsukimura, her doctor and good friend Dr. Shamal who she was supposed to meet for lunch today and finally there was the principal of this school, her brother Chrono Harlaown. As the presentations were made, Nanoha seemed in and out of her thoughts. Even though Signum ask her to calm down, she couldn't help but freak out a little. She tried to show the others that she had all her emotions under control but right now she was slowly starting to show how she really felt. The fact that since last night she had no clue what so ever on what happened to her lover drive's her crazy. But she mustn't panic, not yet, for there still a lot of chance to find her or at least to know what happened to her. Until then she must stay strong for Fate's sake. Nanoha looked at all Fate's friends she's about to interrogate before looking at her partner with confusion. Even with her stoic expression, Signum had a light blush on her face. Nanoha has never, since she known Signum, seen the latter blush. Wondering what could have put her partner in such a rare state, she track Signum vision line that end up on a smiling Doctor. Nanoha would have taken advantage on this rare scene to tease Signum if she wasn't worrying so much about Fate.

"Alright then!" Nanoaha said to attract attention from everyone. "Before we start questioning you all, you should know that my partner and I are here because Fate T. Harlaown has been missing since yesterday."

"What?" Her three friends said in unison almost screamed out. There were gathered here by Chrono with only the knowledge of going police officers wanted to talk to them and nothing more. Before able to say anything else Nanoha raise her hand to stop them from talking.

"As you now know since our introductions I am Fate girlfriend and Signum is an old childhood friend of hers. We would like you to stay calm for we are here to figure out why she is missing. This morning we were able to call all the students Fate was tutoring yesterday afternoon to confirm that she was tutoring them like usual. We will go and interrogate them later this afternoon."

Signum continued for me, looking at her bloc note. "From the information we were able to collect, Fate seems to be missing since 4:40 pm the time she seems to have left her last student Kakami Stumira's house."

"Wait that can't be right." Arisa cut off. "Yesturday Fate told us at lunch that she had a new student to tutor at 5pm."

"Another student? Who is this student? We were unaware that she had to tutor at 5pm." Nanoha said almost to loudly.

"We don't know…well I think she did mention his name but I can't recall it. Do you Arisa?" Suzuka looked at Arisa who answered with a no.

"Did she tell you were this student home is located?" Signum asks while writing down the information she received so far.

"Near downtown about 15min from where her last student lives." Shamal answered this time.

"You've seen her yesterday?"

"No but I've talk to her on the phone while she was heading to this student. I was calling her to ask her if she could stop by my place before 6pm to pick up the book she wanted to borrow from me. She told me about this last minute plan to tutor and to come today instead for lunch."

"Has she mentioned his name to you? Do you recall the name of this student?"

"I think his name was….Yu…" Shamal thought hard on what Fate had told her yesterday concerning this student. "Yuuko Tamachi if I'm not mistaken."

"Principal Harlaown can you give me some information on this student of yours?" Nanoha ask and writing down the name on her bloc note.

"I'm on it." Chrono, who was seating at his desk, check on his computer to see if this student was indeed one of his students but didn't find any file on him. He shook his head. "Sorry but he isn't one of my student. Damn it must be a student from another school."

"From another school?"

"Yes Fate sometime tutor students from other schools. I've told her many times that it can be dangerous to teach students in which I have no backgrounds in hand but her passion to teach always takes over."

"So this Tamachi is unknown to you all?" They all nodded. "Excuse me for a moment." Nanoha pick up her phone to call Hayate.

"_Hello Nanoha?"_

"Yes, Hayate I want you to search for a certain Yuuko Tamachi. He seems to be the last student Fate has tutored."

"_I'm on it. What time was she supposes to meet him?"_

"Around 5pm. He isn't a student of Fate-chan's school."

"_Got it. I'll tell you later what I found."_

"Okay thanks, bye."

"_Bye."_

Just as Nanoha hang up the door bust open and a woman jump in scaring everyone in the room. "CHRONO JUST WHAT HAPPENED TO FATE?" The woman screamed. Nanoha and Signum jump on their feet ready to defend everyone from this woman that seems to have lost it.

"…Mom, please calm down." Chrono said to his mother that just barging on them.

"Mom?" Nanoha and Signum both said.

OoO

**Somewhere unknown... **

Fate was on a bed in a room with nothing but the bed she's on, a chair and a table. Bandages covered almost all her body and her head. Jail check on her one last time before exiting the room and joining his cousin in the lab room. As soon as he saw his cousin, Yuuno came near him to apologize once more.

"I'm so sorry Jail. I didn't mean for this to happen. Please don't stay m…"

Jail stop him by raising his hand to his face. " It's alright. I'm not a doctor but I can tell she'll be fine. You're lucky for now that I still want her or else I would have left her in your care." Jail went to sit on a stool that was behind Yuuno and stare at him. "Now in two days the private plane, that suppose to take her take her to my lab number 13, will arrive at midnight. Everything has planned so all I want you to do is STAY AWAY FROM NANOHA. She's too dangerous right now. Until I haven't got rid of all the evidence do not approach her. Have I made myself clear?" Jail glared at a nodding Yuuno. "Good, also this Yuuko Tamachi, have you given him what I owe him for his services.

"You mean the blue pills you put in the car." Jail nodded. "Yes I have. What kind of drugs was it?"

"You don't need to know."

You're experimenting on him aren't you? That's dangerous you might get caught."

"Look who's talking. Relax this is the last time I'm having contact with this guy. I long have the results of my experiment on him.3 Jail had a sinister smile on his face. "I'm planning on living with my new pet anyway. I have a lot of things to experiment on her personally." He evilly smiled.

For a moment Yuuno almost felt sorry for Fate. He might have physically hurt her, but he knows that what Jail was planning to do to her would be even worse.

OoO

**Takamachi House...**

Nanoha didn't feel good when coming home. A few hours earlier she had met Fate's mother in the worst situation she could think of and because of that she was unable to properly present herself as Fate's girlfriend. She would have hoped that the presentation would have been done over a family dinner that she would have planned to have with her own family joining in. But instead she'll have an awkward dinner with Fate's brother, sister-in-law, nieces, nephew and mother as Lindy Harlaown insisted that her and her daughter have dinner with them at Fate's house after Chrono explained everything to his mother.

She had good news though. She and her team had found the suspect named Yuuko Tamachi this afternoon. He had tried to run off but now rested in the hospital under surveillance after being subdued by none other than the white devil. Because of his injuries, Nanoha was forbidden to approach him for questioning till tomorrow. Hayate had to order a frustrated Nanoha to go home with a promise that she would do the questioning tomorrow. For now it was Signum and Zafira that guarded the hospitalize suspect with Shamal as his doctor. Nanoha didn't want to wait she couldn't stand it. She wished that she hasn't let her fury get the best of her and strike that man down. They also search the man's house for any trace that could lead them to Fate's whereabouts but they have found nothing but drugs and a unlicensed gun.

Nanoha was now at her house after practically been forced to.

"Welcome home mom. How are things going so far?" Vivio came almost running towards her mother wanting to know if she had any luck in finding a anything thatwould lead them to Fate actual location.

"Hi sweetheart. We are slowly getting somewhere but I can't really tell more on this."

"I understand is just…Einhart-chan is so worried that she can't even stay focus in school." Vivio look down. "I can't focus on school either."

Nanoha came closer to her daughter and hug her tightly. "Don't worry we'll find her." Tears start running down on both Takamachi's cheeks. "I promise. Now come on, get ready we have dinner with the Harlaown tonight. Fate mother invited us."

"Fate-sempai mother?" Vivio broke from the secure embrace and look at her mother. "Einhart-chan grandmother wants to see us." Her eyes widen. "We must hurry. We shouldn't make them wait."

Nanoha smiled while watching her daughter rush towards her room. "No need to rush dinner is at 7 and it's only 6." She shouts just loud enough so her daughter could hear.

OoO

**Fate House...**

In Fate's living room were seated Nanoha, Lindy, Chrono and his wife Amy. Silence was clearly present as their sip on their tea. Dinner was almost as quiet also but mostly awkward. They've tried to talk about things that didn't evolve Fate but kept on failing. They couldn't stop hoping and praying that Fate would mysteriously appear and have dinner with them. Even the teenagers weren't in the mood to exchange some few words between them and just opted to look at their meals.

After dinner was finished Einhart, Vivio and Chrono's twins went to Einhart's room while the adults' went to the living room to chitchat over some tea. Well at least try to. After three whole minutes of silence, Lindy finally was able to break the silence.

"So Nanoha, would you tell me how you've met my daughter Fate."

Nanoha straitened up from her seat as soon as she heard Lindy call her name. "Y-yes of course. We've met at the beginning of school. She came pass my house to pick up my daughter Vivio to go to school."

"I see. Fate has talked so much about you that I practically know who you are." Nanoha blushed at that comment. "How long have you been a police officer?"

"Twelve years." Nanoha cleared her voice. "May I ask a few questions?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"How was Fate's childhood? I have always tried to ask Fate about her childhood life but she always changes the subject and always had a sad expression. May I be allowed to know or is it to personal?"

Lindy look at her tea that she was holding, a sad expression on her face. Chrono look at his mother before answering Nanoha. "Fate probably never told you about her past because it's just too painful for her to recall it. She…she was abused when she was little."

Nanoha eyes widen in terror. "Abused? By who?"

"By her biologic mother. My once best friend, Precia Testarossa."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's all for now. Hope you liked it and please leave some reviews. It helps, it fuels my motivation in continuing to write this story. THANK YOU ^_^**


	12. Chapter 12

****A/N: Here is chapter 12. I'm give it now because I'm on vacation for only a week. Which also means I'll be busy after so I might not be able to update in a while but I'll do my best not to make you followers wait to long (Can't promise). Anyway, please enjoy your reading ^_^****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

_**Normal POV**_

_**Years ago…**_

_Two voices were heard loudly from the 9 years old twins who were sitting in the living room. It was an argument between their parents. The younger one a little scare looked nervously at the kitchens door where her parents were currently fusing. The older one hugs her and comforts her. _

"_Don't worry Fate-chan mom and dad are just not agreeing to where we should go today. It's nothing bad."_

"_Will they stop arguing after choosing where to go? I don't want dad to leave again and stay at a hotel like last time."_

"_Dad won't go anywhere he promised us he won't do it again, remember?" Fate nodded. "So stop worrying it will be fine." _

"_Okay, Alicia."_

_As Alicia comfort a little more her sister, they parents came out the kitchen to stand in front of them. Their father spoke first. _

"_Alicia, Fate you will decide where we should go since your mother and I can't come to an agreement." He glared at his wife for a moment before looking at his to angels with a smile. "Would you girls want to go to today's baseball game or to the mall?"_

_Alicia was the first to answer. "I want to go to the mall." _

_A smile came from her mother happy to see her oldest daughter on her side. Fate on the other hand thought long and hard while to looking at her parents. It's been a while since they have done something they father wanted to do with them. It should be fair that this time, dad gets his way._

"_I…I want to go to the baseball game."_

"_That's my baby girl." He looked at his wife. "See I'm not the only one that wants to see tonight's game."_

"_Fine, than go to your stupid game but I'm not going. I rather call Lindy and invite her to come with me and Alicia to the mall."_

"_Suit yourself." He looks at his younger daughter happily. "Come on sweetheart. Lets' get ready or will be late for the game." _

_He went upstairs with Fate to put on their baseball fan outfit while Alicia and his wife headed towards the entrance door. The mother calling her best friend, Lindy on her cell phone to invite her to go to the mall with them. _

_OoO_

_It was past 11pm when the game finally ended. Fate was sleeping, carried by her father her head resting on his shoulder. Although she isn't a baseball fan like her father, she still had a great time watching her dad's favorite team win the game. Her father explained throughout the entire game the rules so she could understand what's going on. Once she understood she started to cheer on with her dad and even had the chance to catch a ball hit towards them. Fate's father couldn't be prouder at her daughter when he saw her holding the ball that was hit by his favorite player. Now he was walking in the street, his daughter in his arm walking towards his car that was unfortunately parked far from the baseball stadium. He finally reached his car that was on a deserted street and did his best to open it and put his daughter in the car without waking her up. As he tried to buckle Fate he felt something pressed on the back of his head. _

"_Give me your money and your car keys." A man with his face mask was holding a gun to his head. "Don't make me repeat myself." He said a little panic when he saw the other man move a little too quickly._

"_Okay relax I'll give you what you want just don't shoot." As he reach for his pocket while slowly stepping away from the car, his back still facing the robber, Fate was starting to wake up. At first she didn't understand scene that was going on in front of her so she blink her eyes a few time and looked again. When she finally realized the situation she couldn't help but jump out of the car and call for her dad._

"_What the fuck." _

_The robber wasn't aware that the man he was robbing had a child in the car and in the panic pointed his gun towards Fate. Fate's father seen this ran towards his daughter and embrace her to protect her with his own body. *BANG* A gun shot was heard and a few seconds later a scream of pain. Fate saw her father fall to the floor barely conscious. Blood was on her and her father she looked at it for a few second before falling on the floor unconscious._

"_Shit…this is bad." The robber gave up and runaway when seeing some light turn on in the apartments surrounding them. _

"_F-Fate…" The bleeding father crawled a little to reach his unconscious daughter and check if she got hurt or worst, dead. Panicking, he looked for any trace of a gun wound on her but didn't find anything. "Thank God…" He looked at himself and saw blood everywhere on his upper body. He couldn't really tell where he got hit as his entire upper body hurt. He reached for his phone and dial 911. _

"_**Hello 911, what's your emergency?"**_

"_Help….I've…been shot…" _

_Two unconscious body where now laying on the ground in front of an open car. _

OoO

Nanoha had tears on her cheek. She had thought many time that Fate might have had a bad memory of her past there for didn't want to talk about it but she never thought it would be this bad.

"I was at Precia's house waiting on them with her and Alicia when she got the phone call from the hospital…." Lindy looked at some of the pictures on the shelf across the living room. "We rushed there and found out that Precia's husband passed away just a few minutes before we got to the hospital as for Fate she was still unconscious but unharmed….Precia didn't take the news. She practically lost her mind and was force out of the hospital. I stayed with Fate that night at the hospital till she woke up." Lindy unable to hold on anymore started to cry. Chrono sat close to her and rub her back.

Nanoha felt bad for bring back some painful memory. Yet she still was curious to know why Lindy said that Fate was abused when little. Chrono sensing the confusion Nanoha had when looking at her continued the story for his mother.

"After Fate's father funeral, aunt Precia started blaming Fate for her husband death since the police couldn't find the murderer. She always says that if Fate had not chosen to go to the game he wouldn't have gone and would still be alive… At first she just verbally abuses her. Then she refused to feed her or do anything for her. Fate had sometime come to our place to sleep since she sometime wasn't allowed to come home. We would give her money so she could get some food. Since Alicia was able to snick her in the house whenever she could, she refuses to live with us." He tried to restrain the tears threatening to come out. "We tried to warn her to stop, that it wasn't Fate's fault and that we will alert the authorities if she continued. After a few months we thought she listened to us because she took Fate back. Everything started to go back to normal; well that's what we thought." Tears finally escaped from his eyes. Chrono was no longer able to hold in his tears. "But then…then one day, Fate started to show up at school with bruises all over her body. That's when the physical abuse started. She… always beg Alicia and I to not tell my mother or the other adults why she had these bruises for fear that they arrest aunt Precia… For at least… a year… I didn't say anything." Chrono tried to calm down his wife was now sitting next to him, holding his hand. "I also… didn't want aunt Precia to be taken away… so I kept it a secret until one day Fate ends up in the hospital. That's when Alicia and I realized the mistake we've made for not telling and so we told my mother and the doctor everything….I didn't want my sister to keep on suffering and accusing herself for the death of her father." He looked at his mother now crying even more. "Precia was arrested and put to jail….Years after…she…she…killed herself a few weeks after Fate went to visit her to announce she was engaged. Till this day we don't know why aunt Precia did that."

Nanoha gasps before putting her hand in front of her mouth. She felt really bad, to know that the woman she loved had suffered so much for years not to mention had lost both her parents in a tragic way.

"I'm so sorry….I didn't know. I shouldn't have asked."

"You didn't do anything wrong, you didn't know." Lindy looked at Nanoha and tried to smile a little. "Just please bring Fate back to us and take care of her. She deserves to be happy. And I believe that you can make her happy. I could tell over all the phone calls just how happy she was when she started dating you."

"I'll find her. I'll do whatever it takes to bring her back to us. I promise."

OoO

**Jail POV**

Sitting on the only chair in the room, I look at the sleeping beauty laying in front of me. I couldn't help but caress her cheek as she seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Then again I was sure she was in a coma since she hasn't woken up since yesterday when my cousin bit her up. As I looked at her, memories of the past came back to me. A smile came to my face.

"Precia, you should see your daughter now. She's still as beautiful as a goddess." I laughed a little while removing some bangs from Fate's face. "If you had accepted our engagement like she wanted you to I… you would have been out of jail by now and not dead…." I took Fate's hand in mine. "I must admit that if I wasn't so greedy and just be content with having one goddess I would have you at my mercy long ago." I then stood up and walk towards the table not far from the bed and took the syringe that was on a plate. "I lost you once but I won't lose you a second time, my love." I walk back to where my sleeping beauty was and carefully sting her with the syringe right on the veins of her neck, pouring all the liquid that was in it. "I'll make you mine and I'll make sure of it."

OoO

**Normal POV**

It was 7:30am and Nanoha just drop off her daughter and Einhart to school. She was now rushing towards the hospital. After last night dinner with her lover's family Nanoha didn't feel good. She cried all night long in her room, calling Fate's name over and over again. She couldn't even imagine just how much Fate suffered and all this time she hides it. Well not completely cause Nanoha could sometime see it through her sad eyes. And now she felt like she had to hurry up and find Fate before something really bad happens. She entered the parking lot of the hospital and parks it not far to an entrance. She got out of the car quickly and got in the hospital. Once in there she rushed towards the room where Yuuko was taken care off. Signum was in front of the room door talking with Shamal when Nanoha arrived.

"Morning' is Hayate here already? Can we start questioning this guy?"

"Morning to you Nanoha. Hayate isn't here yet but she won't take long. She ordered me not to let you in until she arrived." Signum said while standing like a body guard in front of the door.

"But…we don't have time to lose Fate…"

"I know Nanoha, I know but we are professional and we must do are job in that way. What you did yesterday could have put you off this case if it wasn't for Hayate's _miracles_."

"I…" Nanoha looked down. "I'm sorry about that. I've let my emotions take the best of me."

"Don't worry about it. But now you must wait for Hayate" Signum looked behind Nanoha as two silhouette approach them from a far. "And it looks like you won't have to wait long."

Nanoha turn around to see Hayate and Vita walking towards them. "Goodmorning Hayate-chan, Vita-chan." She turned back to Signum. "Now let me in."

Signum sight and shake head before stepping away from the door to let Nanoha in followed by Hayate and Vita. A hand rested on her shoulder and she turned to see who it was.

"You can't always control your emotions when you're in love." Shamal told her with a smile. Signum froze for a second with a flustered face making Shamal giggle a little. "_Cute_. I was hoping you had that reaction."

"I…I…"

"Say…I know this is not the time to ask but still I can't help but want to ask if you would like to have lunch…or dinner once you're on a break?"

"…"

"…Of course if don't want to…"

"Lunch…lunch would be great…Dinner too." Signum was at a lost. She never thought that she would be so…unbalanced by someone she barely new. Not to mention how exited she was to finally have some private time with Shamal that intrigue her since she saw her at Chrono's office. Never had she felt that way before and she determined to find out what were these feelings.

Shamal chuckled. "Well than I don't mind having both. Lunch and dinner it is. I will leave you to your work now. If you girls need me just ask a nurse to come find me." She then waved goodbye as she walked away from the blushing once stoic woman in from of the door.

"Are you coming in or are you planning to keep on daydreaming until your crush come back." Signum jump away from the smirking Vita. "I want ice cream everyday for two weeks if you want me to keep this a secret from Hayate."

Signum swallowed loudly and looked slightly pale imagining all the horrible teasing and embarrassment Hayate would do to her. "Deal. Now let's go in." And they both went in.

Zafira was already there in a corner watching on the now awake Yuuko who looked…lost. Hayate was sitting on a chair next to Nanoha who had a tape recorder and her, a notepad. As soon as Vita and Signum came in she started the questioning.

"Good morning Mr. Tamachi, I'm Commander Hayate Yagami and this is Capt. Nanoha Taka…"

"Is it my birthday? Aaawwesome having two hot babes dress as policewoman that's hot." Yuuko said a little in a daze.

"What did you say? Don't you dare…"

"Vita, please don't." Hayate stop her irritated wife. "Sir, do you know why you're here?"

"Yeah we're turning a porn video. I don't do man though I hope it doesn't bother you big guy."

Everyone hold they breathe most of them to try holding their laugh in while looking at Zafira pale face. _'Oh I'm going to enjoy teasing him with this…but right now I have more important things to do.' _Hayate look at the man and saw just how serious he was when saying that to them. "Sir, you are in a hospital and under arrest for possession of a stolen gun and illegal drug. Also, you're suspected of possible kidnapping."

"Oh is that the scene we're playing? Okay I'm cool with that. I must admit I'm not famous for having a hu…"

Nanoha stood up and covered the man's mouth. "Listing you as…sir. We're not here to play. Now either you answer our question or I put you in a cell for a very very long time." Nanoha removed her hand from his mouth and hold the neck of his clothes.

The man trembled while looking into Nanoha's furious look. "You're for real. But I didn't do anything. I just woke up with this man watching me." He pointed to Zafira.

"What about the gun and the illegal drug found in your apartment? We arrested you yesterday thus the reason you're here."

"Look I admit I had a gun and drugs in my possession but I had no idea what happened yesterday. All I know is that I was taking some pills and the next thing I know I woke up here."

"What kind of pills?"

"I don't know…it was blue."

"Where did you get it?"

The man thought hard before answering. "I don't remember."

Nanoha tightened her grip. "Don't play with me. You regret it."

"I'm…I'm not. It's the honest truth. Lately I have hard time remembering stuff. I got fired because of that not to mention drop out of school…Oh I remember now. I bought the blue pills because the man that sold it to me told me it would make me better. I won't need to study hard to graduated…I think that's what he said. Was it?"

The man looked confused and Nanoha couldn't tell if he was just that stupid or if he was messing with her. She let go of the grip and looked at Hayate who sight before getting up.

"One more question Mr. Tamachi."

"Who me? Oh yeah that's my name I forgot sorry?"

Hayate was shocked. _'Something not right with this guy.'_ She took a picture of Fate out of her jacket's pocket."Do you know this woman? Her name is Fate T. Harlaown."

"Yeah I know her."

"YOU DO?" Everyone shouted in the room.

"Yeah she's my sister, right?" Everyone face palmed. "I saw her at that man's house…no wait she can't be my sister. I don't have a sister. Do I?"

"Wait what house?" Nanoha asked.

"Huh what…oh my dealers lab wait no…house it's in the…I don't remember? But his lab is in the ghetto near west of the city. Sorry but I don't remember the address thou."

Nanoha was about to say something but Hayate stop her. "Ok thank you for your corporation. We will now leave you. But Zafira will still keep an eye on you." She turns to Signum. "Signum, could you go get Dr. Shamal for me and let her know Mr. Tamachi condition." Signum just nod yes and left the room. She faced Nanoha. "Nanoha I know what you're thinking and I also think we should check on that lab he mentioned. You and Vita will go on and search for it with the help of Shari while I'll make some phone calls and send those blue pills to the lab. Their might be the cause to his random memory lost."

"Alright let's go Nanoha." Vita said while walking out the room.

"I'm right behind you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's all for now. Hope you enjoyed and please review. I want to thank you for all of your comments. Trust me when I say that it helps me a lot in writing this story. Till next time ^_^**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I just edit this chapter with chapter 14 part 1 because Shapposensei advise me to add a little something to it. it is nothing much so it's not like you miss anything if you already read this chapter.**

**Enjoy your reading ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

**Nanoha POV**

We drove around the block that Mr. Tamachi told us the lab should be, even though it looked kind of stupid to follow a half if not fully crazy man, I was so desperate to find Fate-chan that I was willing to search wherever this man mention a place even in his current states. After discreetly looking in each building of the block, Vita and I were about to leave to look in next block when blond hair caught my attention from the corner of my eyes.

"Vita stop the car."

What is it?" Vita asks as she quickly parks the car on the side of the road.

I focus more on the person with the blond hair. "Is that…is that Yuuno? What is he doing in such a place?"

"Where?" Vita looked at my direction trying to see what I saw. Unfortunately the blonde had already entered the building. Without thinking twice, I got out of the car and headed towards that building. If that was Yuuno I wonder what he doing in such a place especially when he told me he was staying at a hotel since he got back. My gut was telling me to follow him and my strong curiosity didn't object. Vita was right on my tail after locking the car and thankfully didn't question my action. Once in the building I search for Yuuno but he was nowhere to be seen. As I was going to the elevator but Vita stopped me and pulled me in a corner where we couldn't be seen from the entrance and shush me. A second after that Yuuno reappeared coming out from the door stairs searching something in his pocket while going outside. How did she now he was coming was a mystery to me but we stayed hiding in that corner until we saw him in the building and retracing his steps.

"I can't believe I forgot the keys in the car." I heard him say before opening the door that leads to the stairs.

We well mostly I decided to followed him up close but as quietly as possible. I opened and the door to the stairs just in time to here the door from floor up close. I jump a few steps and carefully opened the door of the second floor to peep a little. I saw Yuuno opening the door at the end of the hallway. Once he got in I fully opened the door and step out from the door stairs.

"Ok I want to know just, why are you following Yuuno?" Vita asks me once in the hallway. "We're supposed to look for Fate, remember?"

"I know but I just couldn't help but wondering what Yuuno doing here."

"Maybe he just got himself an apartment here."

"He hates living in an apartment. He would rather go back to leave with his parents then have an apartment." I approach the door of the apartment he went in. "How about we just go in and find out." I was now in front of the door ready to knock on it.

"You rather go waste your time talking to Yuuno then finding your precious Fate?"

Vita's words stop my action and made me look at her. "You're… right Fate-chan is more important. I guess my curiosity got the best of me. Nya hahaha" I said while rubbing the back of my head.

*sight* "Let's go I don't want to face Yuuno right now. I might just punch him in the face for no reason if I do."

I looked at the door. "Okay let's go." Just as I was about to walk away the door opened and Yuuno was stepping out while looking at something in his hands. He didn't even paid attention that we were right in front of him and just bump into me.

"Oww Yuuno just what are you doing here." I rub my aching forehead and didn't realize the panicked look on Yuuno's face.

"N…Nanoha…Vita…" Yuuno back away and was about to shut the door on us but Vita was quick to put her foot to stop Yuuno from closing the door just in time. She then push the door wide open making Yuuno trip and fall on the floor.

"It's not like you to rudely close the door on beautiful women Yuuno especially when one of them is Nanoha." Vita said while entering the apartment.

I followed her in and what I saw once inside shocked me so much that I was frozen on place. The apartment was actually a lab. Yuuno go up and tried to runaway through the entrance but I quickly recover and put my foot out so he would trip and fall again on the ground. Vita took her handcuff out and cuffed him to bring him back in the apartment. While Vita was keeping an eye on Yuuno that was sitting on the floor against a wall I looked around the lab.

"Yuuno to who belongs this lab?" I turned to look at him anger clear in my voice. Yuuno didn't answer and instead find the floor more interesting. I didn't want to force out an answer out of him for now so I let it be and went on to see what was in the rooms until I saw one of the rooms looked with an added lock. "Fine you don't want to tell me but I want to know what's behind that door so you will give me the key."

"Nanoha this is not what it looks like."

I approach him and signal Vita to hold him while I search for the keys in his pocket. He tried to fight back and stop me from taking the keys he had in his pocket but with no success as I manage to take the keys. I want back to the locked door and tried all the keys until one finally opened the lock. I opened the door and looked inside. There in the room was a chair in the middle of the room on the left was a small worn bed and chains next to it screwed to the wall. As I walk towards the chair I realized that there was few tiny drops of was I consider dry blood and so I bent down to have a closer look. It was indeed blood which means this room was probably meant to keep someone lock up here against they will. Vita came into the room with Yuuno at hand, eyes wide open when seen the room.

"First you're a thief then an illegal drug scientist and now a kidnapper." I was extremely angry. It's seems the more time pass the more I discover who the real Yuuno is.

"Nanoha I can explain this isn't my…"

I cut him off and raised my voice. "WHO WAS HELD IN HERE?"

"…"

"You better tell me or else…"

"No one was held here."

"Don't you lie to me there's blood on the floor around the chair someone got hurt here and I want to know who."

Yuuno looked at the floor where the blood a mention was and widen his eyes once he saw the blood. "I…I…this is my blood I had hurt my hand a few days ago and it was bleeding."

I was going to say something but Vita cut me off. "Nanoha we are wasting time with him. Call Hayate to have this place inspected then let's take him to the station where Hayate can drown him with questions and I can legally torture him."

Yuuno showed fear as soon as Vita said the last words and turn his head to face her. "You can't do that."

"Try me."

OoO

**Nanoha POV**

Back at the station in a closed room I was sipping on a cup of coffee while looking at the screen that was showing Hayate and Vita interrogating Yuuno. I for once didn't want to be the one questioning Yuuno because I knew that I'll end up doing something I shouldn't. So I let Hayate handle him while I waited patiently for the result of the inspection back at that apartment. It's been more than four hours that I've been waiting for the result and I know that with Shari and her team of inspection the results should be arriving soon. The phone in the room rang and I picked it up.

"What is it?"

"Nanoha, it's Shari we have the results of the blood test you specifically ask us to analyze first with the list of peoples DNA you gave me."

"And?"

"Well… I rather you see it for yourself. I have sent someone to give it to you in person in your office he should be there already."

"Okay thanks Shari bye."

"No problem bye."

I hang up and exit the room to go to my office. Once there, Nakoto one of Shari teammate gave me the results just like Shari said. I thanked him and he left as I started to read the results right away. As I thought the blood that was on the floor wasn't Yuuno's blood and it wasn't the one of Mr. Tamachi either which surprise me a little because I would have bet it was his. I look at the others that were the DNA of the currently missing person all negative until I end up on the results of my beloved Fate-chan. Before reading it I was distracted by Hayate and Vita.

"This Yuuno is good. He might look like a weak little Ferret but his still strong minded when he wants. I'm still not able to get an answer out of him and I tried all the tricks in the book." Hayate told me while sitting on my desk. She looked at the documents in my hands. "What's this?"

"It's the results of the blood test I ask Shari to do for me."

"Not wasting time huh?"

"What did you find?" Vita asks me while walking closer to me and Hayate.

"Still nothing, I was just about to look at Fate-chan results…" I looked at the results while saying so. When reading the results my heart almost stops, I couldn't breathe.

"What is it Nanoha you got pale all of sudden?" Hayate ask. On able to speak at the moment I just pass her the results which she read it and had almost the same expression than me. "No…way."

"Okay will someone tell me why the shock faces?" Vita asks.

"It's Fate's." her wife answered her.

"You mean." Vita expressions sadden. "The blood we found in that room was Fate's blood?" Hayate nod, tears were already pouring my cheek as I was trying to catch my breath. "That bastard, he's such a dead man." Vita was stepping out of the office probably to go see Yuuno when Hayate stop her.

"Wait you can't not now. We still don't know where's Fate but we now going somewhere let's not waste it on personal feelings." She looked at me. "Nanoha I will need your help do you think I can rely on you?"

I looked straight at her. I couldn't breakdown now Fate's needs me to find her. I need to be strong for her. If I want to find her, I'll have to put aside my feeling and be more professional. I wipe off my tears and nod.

"Good, now we need to find a way to make him talk but how?"

"How about we let him go and Nanoha get back with him?"

"WHAT?" Hayate, Vita and I turned to face Signum that just walked in the room.

"He won't tell us a thing unless he got what he wants and that Nanoha. So we pretend that we let him off the hook with warning and Nanoha pretends she wants to get back with him because Tetarossa left her alone but that which you could see her one last time to say goodbye."

"You think that will work?" I ask her.

"Not really but what do we have to lose."

"Okay I'm in." I got up and walk to the door. "But I'll act alone."

OoO

**Nanoha POV**

I took a deep breath before entering the room where Yuuno was held. Once in I smiled at him which he looked at back with a questioning look. I sat down in front of him and put the files I had in my hand on the table.

"Yuuno I have some good news and bad news" I look down at the files with a sad expression on my face. "Well mostly bad for me."

"W-what is that?"he ask after I didn't say anything.

"First I would like to ask you something before we talk about this." I said as I push to the side the files I came with.

Yuuno looked at me as if I grow another head on my face. "About what?"

"About us?" I let those two words sink in before I continue. "Yuuno do you still love me?"

"Of course I do. I never stop loving you Nanoha and I never will."

"And do you want me back?"

"Yes I've wanted to have the life we once have. That's why I came back here in the first place."

"That makes me happy." Yuuno looked surprise. _'I know, I also can't believe I can't I'm saying that to you.'_ "During these past weeks I stared to realize that I still have filling for you. When I go out with Fate-chan, I find myself wishing it was with you instead of her. I want to relive the time where Vivio, you and I where a family…" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before looking straight into Yuuno's eyes with a serious face. "Yuuno, divorcing you was the biggest mistake of my life and I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that."

Silence filled the room as I look at Yuuno sucking in everything I say. "Not too long ago you wanted nothing to do with me, you even rejected me when I ask you to have breakfast with me and now…you want to get back with me. Why a change heart all of a sudden?"

Luckily for me I knew he going to ask this question and I've prepared an answer for that before coming here. "Because of Fate-chan. She is the worst. She never treats me like I disserved, she always late to our dates and never excuse herself. Plus she always speaks badly of you and how she would love to make you disappear. And lately she wouldn't answer my calls. Her behavior made me see that had better. She made me see that I was truly happy with you and I willing to risk everything to have you back. I want to make a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"A deal that will release you with just a warning from all charge and also make you come back to me."

I looked deep into Yuuno eyes. I wanted to vomit when I saw him smiling from ear to ear after I succeed in convincing him that what I said about me letting go with a warning and wanting him back in my life was true. But I kept in mind that this was all an act and that it was for Fate's sake. Plus I now had a plan to make him talk. I was going to make him think that I believe he is the victim in all of this.

"You finally see that we were meant to be together. I knew you would come back to me. The relationship had with Fate just can't be realistic plus you're both women."

I did not answer to that last comment instead I push him to talk more of Fate. "About Fate-chan I would like where she ran off to. I mean we have found some of her DNA back at the lab."

"You have? I don't know…"

"Relax I know it can't be you. You wouldn't hurt a fly am I right?"

"…Yeah."

"You're probably scared she might harm you if you tell me the truth?"

"Humm…are saying.."

"Yes I believe Fate is behind all of this. The lab, the drugs you where probably forced to do whatever she tells you to for my sake. Which brings me this question, have she threaten you to harm me if you don't do what she tell you to do."

"…Yes..yes she has." _Liar_ _but this means that he believed me_.

"I knew it I suspected her for a while now and the way she talks about you was kind of threatening. I thought she was going to harm you. Yuuno…" I paused for a moment to really get his full attention. "…we need to find her. We can't let her get away with such a crime."

Silence follow after these last words as I watch Yuuno actually think throu while looking at me from time to time.

"I know where she's hidden but I want to be next to you when you take her away."

"No problem." I answered a little too quickly. "I mean you can just guide me there."

"Only if the others aren't in the same car as I. I feel like my life if in danger if stay near them." _Oh but it is if I don't find Fate. _

"Then it's settle we are leaving now. I don't want Fate to escape us we should strike when she less expected it." I stood up and un-cuff against my will Yuuno to the chair. "Sorry I had to keep you cuffed during our talk."

"It's alright you was just doing your job." He was about to touch my face once a let him go but I turned around and headed toward the door.

"Let's not waste time."

OoO

Nanoha couldn't believe her eyes. There on the bed was an unconscious Fate with dark purple and blue marks almost everywhere on her delicate skin. Nanoha turn around covering her mouth unable to see her love in such a bad state. Signum, Hayate and Vita also couldn't believe what they saw.

_**Flashback**_

_**Nanoha POV**_

_We were now in front of a house that was out of town. During our tripe I was alone with Yuuno in the car while the others where following us in a van. Yuuno explain me what was I expected to find in the house and used the advantage of being alone to caress my knees. I wanted him to stop but I really couldn't do anything since I was driving and I'm supposed to be back with him. Once we arrived we parked the car in front the house._

"_So this is where Fate is hiding." I ask him while I look at the house in front of me. _

"_Yes she's in there on the first floor the second door to the left." _

"_Okay and that key open the door?"_

"_Yes."_

_I got out of the car and signal to the other to follow me. I looked at Yuuno and with protest smiled at him. "Let's go than." I was finally going to find Fate. I just hope I'm not too late._

_**End of flashback**_

With tears threatening to fall she looked at Yuuno who was looking at Nanoha with a confused look. An uncontrollable anger took over Nanoha and she stomp towards Yuuno, her knuckles all white by closing tightly her hand.

"How could you?" anger clearly in her voice.

Yuuno realized that he been trick, that everything Nanoha said to him was a lie to get him to say where Fate was he cursed his stupidity. "Wait Nanoha let me explain…I…I did it for us, for our…" Yuuno couldn't finish as his receive a punch on the face hard enough to make him bleed.

Vita, coming back to her sense after spacing out for a moment from seeing Fate, try to stop Nanoha and put herself between her and Yuuno. "Nanoha please come down. This is not how we should handle things you know that."

"Yes please my love just let me explain…" once again Yuuno received a hard blow but this time from Vita.

"And you shut the fuck up. You have no right to say a word. I'll personally make sure that you be put in prison for life for this." Yuuno couldn't respond since he blackout after receiving two harsh blow in the face.

Signum looked at Nanoha then Fate unconscious body. "We need to get her to the hospital as quick as possible."

"I'll drive her there. There's no time to waste. You guys stay here with Yuuno and call for backup."

Hayate sight and sadly watch Nanoha heading towards Fate and gently take her off the bed. She knew she couldn't go against Nanoha decision so she didn't say anything. She gave advises her to drive safely and suggested that at least Signum joins her. Nanoha thank her and rush towards the exit with Fate in her arms and Signum on her tail. Vita then looked at an unconscious Yuuno lying on the floor. "I knew you were no good since the day Nanoha present you to us. I still don't see what she saw in you at that time." She took out of her pocket her cell phone to call for backup. "This time I'll make sure you never bother Nanoha and her new family ever again."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: here is chapter 14 with still no beta reader so full of spelling mistakes. I have also re-edited chap. 13 to add just a little detail (how Nanoha convince Yuuno that she wants him back) either way you won't miss a lot if you do not read it again. And also I know it is short just please review so i will know what you think of this chapter.**

**Oh well, without further a due, here is chapter 14. **

**ENJOY **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

**Nanoha POV**

I burst in the hospital with Fate in my arms and ask the first nurse I saw to seek Dr. Shamal. Of course the nurse asks me what was the problem in which I told her in the most compose way I could manage. Once she understood Fate-chan condition, she called for another nurse to go get a wheel bed ask me to put Fate-chan as she go search for Dr. Shamal. A few minutes Dr. Shamal show up in the waiting room where I was waiting for her with Fate.

"Hinata bring Fate to the emergency room quickly and get her prepared, I'll be right behind you. Miss Takamachi…" Shamal said as soon as the bed was brought.

"Please call me Nanoha." I put Fate on the bed and focus on what Dr. Shamal had to say.

"Nanoha I want to personally thank you for bring Fate back to us, I will take the lead from here. Hinata already told me what you told her."

"Please save her. I don't know what I'll do if she…oooh please save her Shamal."

"I promise I'll do whatever it takes to save her. I also do not want to lose such a dear friend to me." She signals Hinata to push the bed to the emergency room and look at me for a last time before following the nurse.

I went and do the only thing I could right now which is to sit down and wait.

OoO

An hour…two hours…three hours…four hours pass and still no news about Fate. My friends, Fate's family and close friends had time to come and wait for Dr. Shamal to come out and tell us that everything was alright and that Fate would be back on her feet in no time. But as time passed I started to panic to a point where I couldn't even stay sited and just walk back and forth in the waiting room while looking at the door where as last saw Fate go in. A few minutes more past before Dr. Shamal finally came out thru that door. We practically all ran towards her but I was the quickest and without wasting I ask what everyone wanted to know.

"How is she Dr. Shamal?"

"Well…" Shamal looked at everyone then at me. "I have good and bad news."

"Give us the good news first?" I only wanted to hear the good news. I mean who likes to hear bad news anyway. Unfortunately I knew I had to also know what the bad news is, but first things first.

"Okay I'll just go straight forward and simple. The good news is that Fate will fully recover from her physical wounds."

"That's good to hear." Fate's mother said.

Chrono hug her mother who seemed to relax a little and ask the next question. "What's the bad news then?"

"The bad news is…Fate…is in a coma due to a harsh blow that she received on the head which can have bad result if she…when she wakes up."

"What kind of results?" I ask and I could tell everyone wanted to know also.

"Memory lost, mental illness or… even… a total none function of the brain." Before anyone could say something she continued. "Now the last one may not happen because we could detect some small brain activity…but it is possible that with time…she might…"

"Enough I don't want to hear none of that. Testarossa is a strong woman she will wake up from this. She'll come back to us…" Signum looked at Einhart and Vivio who just stayed silent while listening to Shamal before looking at me. "…we all need her here with us. Some more than others."

I was happy that Signum cut Shamal because I really didn't want to hear that Fate might not make it. As I went to seat down I barely paid anymore attention to my surroundings as the rest of the group decide to bombarded Shamal with more question. I was scared, so very scared. Now that Fate has imprinted herself deep in my very core it was hard to imagine my life without her. Never have I felt this way for another not even for Yuuno. I started to tremble my vision became blur as tears started to pour out. _'Fate please…I beg you don't leave me…I need you so badly.' _I was losing it when a hand lay on my shoulder. I looked up to see who it was even thou I barely could see.

"She won't leave you. She loves you too much for that. Have faith in her." Is it me or those Signum have the power to read minds. Still her words comfort me a little and I smiled just little to let her know I was ok. She sat down next to me and silently waited, I don't know, some kind of miracle to happen.

OoO

I look at Fate on the hospital bed. I was exhausted but I refuse to leave her side. It has been four days since we find her unconscious in that house. Like Shamal said she was recovering from her physical wounds and quite fast too. As for the damage on her head Shamal said that it was still pretty bad but we could only know just how bad it is when she would wake up. Vivio and Einhart went back to school as I ordered them and came to visit after their club activities. I let them be there till 6 then ask Signum to take them home. I also ask Signum and Einhart to stay at my place so Vivio and Einhart wouldn't be alone since I sleep at the hospital. It was now 8 pm and time for Fate usual check-up. That was the only time Shamal could actually kick me out of her room. I went to the cafeteria to grab something to eat when I met Hayate, Vita, Chrono and Lindy eating and chatting calling me to join them once I pick-up my meal.

"Any progress with my sister." Chrono ask once I sat down next to him.

"She is healing from her wounds and bruises. Either that, there is no progress so far." I responded as I sat down next to him and started eating slowly.

Silence filled the table for a while. It seems I was losing more and more my appetite. Hayate saw that and forces me to eat more. "You don't want Fate-chan to find you in a weak and fragile state when she wakes up now do you." That always help me eat the necessary I need to stay healthy. As we finish our meals. We were heading back to Fate room to see her once more before parting when a nurse came rushing towards us and stop in front of Fate mother.

"Mrs. Harlaown, we have news about your daughter. She has awakened." Said the nurse.

"What? Really? I want to see her…"

"No one can see her right now. Dr. Shamal is running some test on her right now. She will come to you in the waiting room when she's finish."

"How much can you tell us on her state?" I said before she left us.

"It is not my place to say…" she looks at my depressing face and the others. "But…she looks lost and scared. She wouldn't let us get near her. That is all I can say, Dr. Shamal will let you know once she's done." And she left us to go back to her post.

A half-hour later Signum and the girls joined us since we promised Einhart that she would see her aunt as soon as she wakes up. As on cue Shamal came in the waiting room and we all look at her with hope in our eyes.

"How is she Shamal?" I said impatiently.

"Fate's is doing well physically and will be able to get back on her feet in a few days but we have found that she has lost memory at a point where she can't seem to know anyone not even herself. Also she seems to fear anyone that gets close to her we had to actually hold her still in order for me to do some check up on her."

This was very hard to swallow especially for me. My love didn't remember me and feared everyone. _'Will she fear me too if she saw me.'_ I still wanted to see her.

"Can we still see her?" Lindy asks.

"Well…I will allow you but not for long. She still need some rest. Fallow me please."

And we all followed her. The room was big enough for all of us to fit in. As soon as Fate saw us all, she started to panic. I could see her tense up even after seeing me. It broke my heart to see Fate rejecting me it hurt a lot.

"Fate-chan, this is your relatives and friends. This is Lindy-san your mother…" and Shamal introduce all of us one by one. Fate didn't say anything just look at us trying to remember each face. "Now they are good people and their will not harm you. Will you let them approach you?"

"I-I don't know… I don't know them. I can't possibly trust strangers? They might try to hurt me. Isn't that the reason why I'm in the hospital?" It hurt hearing her say that I might harm her. _'I'll never hurt you Fate-chan. I love you too much for that.'_

"They're not strangers. You just don't remember them right now. But you will progressively just let us help you."

"I-I'll try. But don't let them touch me. I don't want to feel that pain again."

I started crying; not wanting to show myself in that state I ran out of the room Hayate followed me. "Nanoha come back. I know it's painful to see her like this but we must be strong in order to help her. She obviously needs us…no…she needs _you_. Help her remember the love you both shared. I know deep inside she still loves you and you love her."

"You're right, it just…it hurts so much to see the one you love rejecting you… But I'll be strong, Fate-chan needs me and I'll be there for her, always." I wipe the rest of my fallen tears and straitghen up.

"That the Nanoha I know. Go get her tiger. Don't worry, once she recovers' you can propose to her." Hayate said and wink at me.

"H-how…how did you know I wanted to propose to her?" I was stunned; I haven't told anyone yet not even to Vivio.

"Heh…I just said that out of the blue. You were really planning on proposing to her?" I blushed and nod. "Oh my gosh. Well now, you'll have to hurry up and help Fate gain back her memories so you can marry her. I have the perfect wedding dress that would…"

"Oh no, you are not going to plan my wedding. I would _never _let you." I cut her off and before she started to protest I ran back in the room.

OoO

**Third Person POV**

Nanoha absently looked at the number put on Fate's hospital door. It's been a week since Fate woke up from her coma, a week that she still claims to not know anyone. At least she accepted the fact that she is Fate T. Harloawn and there was some improvement also. She now let a few nurses and Dr. Shamal approach her and could remember a few childhood memories but there were very vague. After some few test, Shamal said that she was well enough to go home but that would only be if she wanted to. Lindy, her mother had proposed to take care of her when she gets back home until she fully recover her memories but that is only if she trust enough her mother, who is still a stranger to her, to take care of her. Nanoha wanted to be there to see if Fate would now trust her mother, trust _her_ enough to let them take care of her. She finally decide to open the door and go in the room where Lindy and Chrono were in sitting a chair a little few feet from the bed where Fate was. Everyone turned to see who was coming in and when Nanoha looked at Fate she could only feel pain and sorrow as Fate looked at her with fear in her eyes.

"Why is she here?" Fate asks loud enough to be heard.

"Nanoha wanted to be sure that you get home with us safe and sound." Lindy said, trying to reassure her slightly panic daughter.

"Isn't the two of you enough? I'm taking enough risk to trust you two, I don't want to have a third person to worry about if she trust worthy or not."

I was on the verge to cry when Chrono got up came to me and pulled me towards Fate. "Now listen Fate and listen well. This woman is your girlfriend who loves you more that you could possibly imagine. She went thru a lot to find you and bring you back to safety. If it wasn't for her who knows what would have happened to you." Chrono stop talking a moment to let Fate suck in what he just said. "Now please give her a chance to show you that she means no arm to you."

Fate didn't say anything and carefully looked at Nanoha. _'Is she really the one that saved me from that nightmare I can't seem to stop dreaming about…She doesn't have those eyes that I kept seeing in my nightmares.'_ It was barely a smile but Fate nod and agreed. "Okay I'll trust you all to your words. I just don't wan't my nightmare to become reality."

"And it won't I…we'll do our best to protect you from any harm Fate-chan." Nanoha answered happy to see that Fate is finally accepting her in her life.

"Wonderful, now let pack the little clothes you have and go home. I can wait to show you some of the album pictures. Maybe you'll be able to remember a few things." Lindy said while clapping her hand.

"I would actually like that." And Fate got out of her bed to go get ready to leave in the bathroom.

Chrono walked toward the door. "Good, then I'll go get Dr. Shamal to inform her of your decision." And he got out of the room to go find Shamal.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

In the middle of the room were a chair in which a woman sat; her head low and her bang hiding her face. She tried to move but find herself tied up to the chair. Suddenly her head was brutally brought up only to meet a pair of emerald eyes and another pair of golden eyes. A harsh and deep voice spoke but the woman couldn't understand anything, she was to tired and afraid to pay intention to what they were saying. She begs those two pairs of eyes to let her free but all she got as a respond was mockeries. Tears flow down her cheeks as she watch the person with the emerald eyes close its hand into a fist and aiming it towards her face. She closed her eyes…

**Fate POV**

I woke up screaming in fear and my clothes drench from my sweat. I dreamt of the same nightmare again since I woke up from the hospital bed except now I'm in what we told me was my bed. Since I got in this house I had mixed feelings about this place. I still don't remember anything about my past but this house feel so familiar to me not to mention that I seem to know where things where like I knew where my room was without anyone telling me. That made me believe that what the Harloawn…my mother and brother said was true. Even that teenage girl that calls me aunty seems so familiar to me that I didn't mind her hugging me once I walk thru the door. I couldn't sleep anymore so I got out of bed and went to take a shower to freshen up a little and then maybe I'll be able to go back to sleep.

After I took my bath and change into clean nightgown I try to fall back to sleep but I couldn't. I got back up and turn on the light to have a look at what could entertain me until I fall asleep. I went directly to the small bookshelf on top of a desk and pick up a photo album _'might as well get to know the faces of the people I should know'. _I sat on the bed and open the album and what I saw on the first page shock me. There on the first picture was a woman and a man and that are only in this first picture that I didn't know with a child size…no two child size me. On the second picture was an older of me and double me but with the two people that I've met at the hospital, the Harloawn. _'I have a twin? Why didn't they tell me? Why haven't I seen her yet?' _I looked at other pictures in which some of them had other people that I haven't met yet. There was also wedding pictures _'Am I married to this man…No it can't be me or I would have pictures of this man in this house. It must be my twin.'_ A smile came to my face as I look more into the album. There was a picture of me near a hospital bed holding a baby and my twin on the bed and I assume her husband on the other side of the bed, another picture of a wedding with everyone that was on the first wedding plus a little child that looks like the teenage girl I've met named Einhart _'so she's their daughter and this woman with brown hair I saw in the other pictures is my brother wife…Amy her name I believe he told me'._ As I look at the rest of the pictures in this album I've notice that my twin and her husband no longer appeared but their daughter still did. Also, pictures of that woman name Nanoha started to appear with another teenage girl that seems to be good friend with Einhart _'I must be good friend or best friend with Nanoha, we look so close in those pictures'._ I closed the album and got up to put it back on the small bookshelf. I went and lay down on the bed and took a quick look at the time _'it's only 3:18 am, I should go back to sleep.'_ I laid back on my bed and start thinking of the people I saw in the photo album. _'So I have a twin. I wonder where is she? I'll have to ask Lindy-san…mom who and where are the people I've seen on these pictures.' _I slowly started to drift off, hoping that my memories will come back when I'll wake up later.

0o0

**Nanoha POV**

"Fate-chan" I look out the window of my bedroom towards the direction where Fate's house is even if I can see it from here. I barely got some sleep last night and image of Fate rejecting me just kept on haunting my thoughts. "This is all my fault." Tears started pouring down my cheek as I recall why all this happened to Fate. It was because of me that Yuuno kidnapped Fate and did all these awful things to her.

"It's not your fault mom. You can't blame yourself for what dad's done to Fate-san." I turned around to see my daughter come in my room with a tray in her hands and a breakfast meal on top of the tray. "I made you breakfast. You should eat something before you go see Fate-san." Vivio put the tray of breakfast on the table near my bed.

"Thank sweetheart…but I don't think I should go see Fate-chan just yet. The way she looked at me yesterday…I scare her…I should wait…"

"And I believe you should see her. Once she get used to you being there for her she will open her heart to you and fall in love with you all over again."

"You really believe so?"

"I do and you should too."

Vivio was right, I should go see Fate. I have to go help her and be there for her. She might not remember me...yet, but that once she sees that I'm no threat to her, she'll start trusting me again and let me be there for her.

"Thanks Vivio. I'll get ready to go see Fate-chan now."

Vivio smiled at me and put the breakfast tray on the desk before walking towards the door.

"Make sure you eat your breakfast first." She told me before walking out of my bedroom shutting the door behind her.

As I wass eating my breakfast then getting dressed to go see Fate, I thought of what we could do together that won't seem like a date and that Fate won't feel trap in some way. Somewhere in the outdoors and public, somewhere that will give us time to talk and relax.

I was still thinking of a place when I got to Fate house, then it came to me: _'the park close to our neighborhood. Fate love's to go to that park with Arf and I.'_ It was the perfect place for Fate and I to talk and bond without her feeling imprisoned.

I knock on the door and after a few second Lindy opened the door.

"Oh good morning Nanoha. I'm glad you're here, Fate was just asking questions about you. She wanted to see you."

"Good morning Mrs. Harlaown. Fate-chan…wants to see…me? Did she gain her memory back?"

"No, not yet. She just trying to know everyone that is in her album she pick from her room."

"Oh…I see."

"Please, do come in. She's in the living room with Einhart and Chrono. I'll got in the kitchen make some tea for everyone."

I thank Lindy for letting me in and went directly to the living room as she headed to the kitchen. Before anyone in the living room notice my presence I looked at Fate who was seating in the love seat by herself. She was so beautiful, even with her confused look as she kept asking question to Chrono and Einhart. Her injuries were no longer visible and her breathtaking beauty restored. She seems to light up the place and I find myself in a daze when she finally notice my presence. She looks at me with confusion and fear. How long will I have to wait till she finally looks at me with the love and care she once had for me?

"Good morning Fate-chan"

"Good morning…Nanoha" The joy I had when she called me by my first name.

"Oh… well good morning Nanoha. Glad to see you here. We were just talking about you. Why don't you come join the conversation." Chrono said while scooting closer to Einhart to leave some space on the coach, closes to Fate.

As I sat down, Lindy came in the living room with the tea. We all talk for at least an hour letting Fate know not only about our past but also hers. Of course we did our very best to let out the painful parts of her past, for we thought it was best if she doesn't know them till she regain her memories. It wasn't easy to not talk about Fate biological family, sense she kept asking question about them. But after awhile she seems to understand that now wasn't the time to talk about what happened to them and no longer ask questions about them. After that, I went and ask Fate if she would like to go for a walk with Arf and me to the park a few minutes from here and with the help of everyone she accepted my offer.

O0O

**Third person POV**

Nanoha was nervous like a teenage girl going on her very first date although it's isn't a date and she has to constantly remind herself that she couldn't cling, kiss or anything else couple do on dates. They arrived at the park and remove Arf lich to let her run a little. Fate looks at her dog with a smile as she saw her run on the vast grass as fast as she could.

"It has been a while since Arf has gone out of the house. She must be extremely happy now that you take her out to the park."

Fate looks at Nanoha with a confused expression "Why has it been a while that Arf gone out the house?"

"Because you weren't there. She sensed that her master was missing, I guess, and so refused to go to the park or anywhere else until now..."

"I see…" Fate look at Arf jumping trying catch a butterfly between her teeth. "She must really like me." She said with a smile.

"…She's not the only one." Murmured Nanoha unconsciously, filling a little jealous that Arf was the reason of Fate's first real smile since she woke up from the hospital.

"Did you say something?"

"Oh no…let's play fetch with Arf favorite ball that I brought with us."

"Ok"

Nanoha handed the ball, that she took out from her bag, to Fate and watch her call out for Arf. The dog ran towards Fate and bounce with excitement when Fate shows her the ball that was in her hand. Fate throws the ball as far as she could and watch Arf run towards the thrown ball with an even bigger smile. Nanoha was happy to see Fate smiling again and sat down on the grass to watch Fate and Arf play together.

After a few minute they decide to return home but not before going to the Ice-cream kart that's in the middle of the park to buy Fate and herself some Ice-cream. As soon as Nanoha, followed by Arf, left Fate alone on a bench, a man approaches Fate from behind.

"Fate is that you?"

Fate jump a little and turn to see who was talking to her. She didn't answer the man but strangely didn't fear him either as she almost seems to recognize who it was…almost.

"Fate it's me Jail I know it's been a while we haven't seen each other but surely you won't forget me like that." Jail said with a wide smile.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey everyone ^_^ Now I know my chapters are short and all but I'm trying my trying my best to update much sooner than i used to. Therefore my chapter will be shorter sorry for that anyway thanks for being patient with me and reading my story. I also been working on another story that i might have already mention. It has already been written but in french and not online. I will translate it but i think i'll publish it when i'm done with this story. Or should i start publishing it now?**

**Anyway, enjoy reading chapter 16 ^_^ and please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

"uhmm… I'm sorry I can't…" Fate was not feeling so good all of sudden. There was a smell that was lightly blurting her view and make her feel strange, but she didn't sense that at all.

"I see you're still mad at me for leaving the country for so long." Jail continued. "I'm sorry for leaving you but I'm back for good and I plan to stay with you till the very end. I'm never going to let you go again."

"I'm sorry but I don't know who you are…you see, I recently lost my memories." Fate didn't know why she all suddenly needed to tell that to someone who just pop out of nowhere and claimed to know her. She didn't even know why she wasn't afraid of him like she was with the others. For some reason, she felt calm and relax…and _attracted_ to this guy named Jail, but why?

"You lost your memories? How? What happened to you when I was gone?" He approach Fate and sat next to her at a really close distance and yet Fate didn't do anything. She didn't mind at all and find herself why she wasn't afraid of this man.

"I don't remember but we told me that I was kidnapped and badly beaten. I lost my memories because I received a blow to my head." Fate couldn't believe her actions. Not only did she not fear the man next to her but she also told him everything he wanted to know without excitation. Did she unconsciously trust this man? "I'm sorry to ask you this but just what are you to me?"

"I'm your lover…well technically your ex-fiancé. We broke up when I had to leave the country. You were so mad at me for leaving you that you dump me. I tried to accept your choice but all I could think of, all these years was you. So I came back to find you so I can beg you for forgiveness and ask for a second chance. This time I'll do whatever it takes to win you over and be by your side for the rest of my life. So please give me a second chance, I promise you won't regret it?"

"I…don't know…I am not in position to…I mean for me, we just met."

"Then in that case, we talk over a nice dinner tonight. It will be just like our first date. We can take all our time, no need to rush."

"Dinner…tonight…with you?"

"Yes, please?" Jail continued on blabbering about how he regrets choosing his job over her and why she should give him a second chance.

Fate was silent for a moment listening to everything he was saying and for some reason believing everything he was saying. After he was done talking, she didn't understand why she said "O-ok I'll go out with you." to him.

"Oh thank you for accepting. I promise you won't regret it. But I must ask something first. Can you keep are date a secret? Your family is mad at me for leaving you. If they find out that you giving me a second chance who knows what they might say to you to keep you from going out with me again. Give me time to show you the new me before telling them about me… Please I beg of you." Jail looked at her with sad, yellow cat like, eyes.

Fate blushes a little. She still didn't understand why she was acting this way? Why she felt like she could completely trust this stranger. Why she felt…_attracted?_...to him? "Ok, I won't tell them..yet."

"Thank you, then I will pick you up at 7 tonight I know just where to take you. You'll love it. Do not worry, I already know where you live. Here's my number." He gave her a card he took from his pocket. "Call me when you ready." He stood up and looks where he last saw Nanoha before he approaches Fate. "I must go now. I unfortunately have to head back to work. I'll see you soon my lovely Fate. Your beauty never ceases to fascinate me even after all these years." He took one of Fate's hands and kisses the back of it before smiling to her and slowly letting go of her hand and walking away.

Fate looks at him as he walked away, and as soon as he was gone, she realized what she just agreed upon. _'What just happened? How…why did I agree to go to dinner with him in secret? What is wrong with me?' _She ask herself in her thought not realizing that Nanoha just approach her with two ice-cream in her hands. Nanoha, on the other hand, was clueless as to why Fate seems in deep thought looking in the opposite direction, from where she was, at who knows what.

"Is everything alright Fate-chan?"

Fate jump and actually stood up while turning around to face Nanoha and step away a little from her, arms in a defense position.

Nanoha panic a little and curse herself for frightening Fate. "I'm sorry for frightening you like that. I didn't mean to…here I brought your favorite, chocolate and vanilla, yogurt ice-cream." Nanoha stretch her left arm to give her ice-cream she was holding.

Fate completely forgot about Jail or even the fact that Nanoha just took out a few years of her life by scaring her. She didn't know why but hearing the words chocolate and vanilla yogurt ice-cream just made her cheerful again. She took the offered ice-cream and lick it a little to taste it. After a second she started to eat her ice-cream with great joy. Nanoha sigh in relief, happy that Fate was now enjoying herself and smiled seeing a childlike Fate devouring her ice-cream. _'Something's will never change, even when your memories gone.'_ She thought, before eating her strawberry and vanilla ice-cream.

They started home heading back home while eating their ice-cream. Nanoha check on Fate from time to time, with a nervous look on her face. She wanted to spend more time with Fate on so wanted to ask her if she would like to go to the mall then later on the movies with her, but find herself too shy to ask. When Fate house finally came to view, and they were done eating their ice-cream, Nanoha gathered her courage.

"Uhmm Fate…I hope you enjoy our little time at the park with Arf."

"Oh yes it was fun, right Arf?" Fate looks down at Arf who bark in respond.

"Glad to hear that….Say, would you like to go to the mall with me after lunch? We can then go to the movies tonight."

They arrived in front of Fate door and before opening the door, Fate stop a moment to think before answering Fate. "Well…I don't mind going to the mall with you but I will have to decline for the movies. I have…other plans."

"Oh…Ok" '_Other plans? What other plans?' _Nanoha thought.

They entered the house and was greeted by Lindy who invited Nanoha to stay for lunch as Vivio was already here in Einhart room with Einhart. Chrono had left to be with his family. Nanoha went and help Lindy cook Fate's favorite meal 'Lasagna' while Fate went in the living room and play a little more with Arf.

As Lindy and Nanoha prepared lunch they chat among themselves.

"It's been a while since I pampered Fate like this, I really miss those days. Now she won't let me do anything for her except for now."

"Same here, she doesn't want me to pamper her, but sometime I just do it against her will. I know she can't refuse me."

"Awww lucky you."

Both women laugh and continued talking about Fate, when Nanoha finally decide to ask a question, that's been bothering her for a while, to Lindy.

"So Lindy, are you guys have any plans for tonight with Fate?"

"No we don't, why? Would you like to have her for the night?"

Nanoha knew that there were two meanings to that question when she looked at Lindy. She blushed before answering.

"Oh no, It's just that I was going to go to the mall this afternoon with Fate and wanted to go to the movies tonight, but she told me she had other plans for tonight. I thought it would be with you and Einhart."

"Fate has other plans for tonight? She didn't tell me about it." Lindy looks toward the living room, where Fate was laughing while trying to prevent Arf from liking her face. "What could she possibly have planned for the night?"

Nanoha would love to go and ask Fate that, but for now she wasn't entitle to do so. As long as Fate doesn't remember who she is, she can't claim herself as Fate's girlfriend and so have the right to know Fate business. On the other hand Lindy can, well kind of, since she's Fate mother. Nanoha is not the kind of person that gets into people business, but when it comes to Fate, her curiosity and the needed to know everything about Fate, gets the best of her.

"I'll ask Fate later about that." Lindy looked at Nanoha worried face. "It must be hard for you Nanoha."

Nanoha knew exactly what Lindy was talking about. She looked at the ground beef she was preparing. "I can't seem to get to her like I use too. Did you know that we both fell in love at first sight? But now…I can tell that Fate has no interest in me what so ever." Nanoha looked like she was about to cry.

"Don't worry too much. Everything will return to normal soon enough. You'll see." Lindy said to Nanoha with a smile. Nanoha nod her head smiled back and they continued on with their cooking.

OoO

The evening at the mall was much a success for getting closer to Fate than the walk in the park in Nanoha's point of view. They talked more, laughed more and just enjoy each other company. They even bought as few things while doing window shopping at almost every store. Fate bought a beautiful no sleeve red dress recommended by Nanoha who didn't know that Fate was planning to wear it tonight for her date. As for Nanoha, she had already forgotten that Fate had plans for the night until she was reminded by Fate herself when she looked at the big clock in the center of the mall.

"Oh wow, it's already 5. I have to get back home to get ready for tonight."

"Oh…right you have other plans for tonight…" Nanoha and Fate started to walk back to the car. Nanoha glanced at Fate as she was walking next to her. "Say Fate-chan, if you don't mind me asking, what are your plans for tonight?"

Fate was thinking if she should tell Nanoha everything or not. "…I…uhm…I have a date with someone."

"A date?" Nanoha clinch her fist. "With who?"

"I can't say…for now."

Nanoha bit her lips. Just hearing Fate say that she was seeing someone else hurt her deeply. But she can't blame Fate because of her condition. Still who is that person Fate seeing? When and where did they meet? And why won't she tell her? Not only that but why would Fate fear her and not that stranger or whoever she…or he is? She started to feel a little jealous.

"I thought you fear everyone because of your memories lost and these nightmares you Shamal told me you've been having." Fate stop her pace and look at Nanoha shocked. Nanoha also stop and turned around to face Fate. She bit her lips again. Her jalousie got the best of her and she said something she shouldn't have. "Fate-chan, I'm so sorry…I shouldn't hav…"

Fate walks past her. "It's fine. Let's go home." When she felt that Nanoha wasn't following, she sight before stopping and turning her head to look at her. "I don't know why…but I just feel…something pulling me to him…plus he seems to know me just like you. If I can trust you…why shouldn't I trust him?" Fate waited a little to see if Nanoha would respond to what she just said before walking toward the exit of the mall once she saw Nanoha following her without a word.

Nanoha didn't say anything to Fate as she drove Fate back to her place. She was hurt and needed all her strength to not cry in front of her. She couldn't blame Fate or get angry at her, for she has done nothing wrong. She can't force her love on her and cannot forbid her to see someone else but wishes she could, after all she _is _Fate's girlfriend, Fate just don't remember that…yet. Still, Nanoha felt like she was losing Fate and she need to find a way to make Fate fall for her again. All she needed is time, but with this new _threat_ would she have enough time to regain Fate's love for her?


End file.
